The Hisana Kurosaki chronicals
by Bohba13
Summary: Hisana Kurosaki is the child of fifth squad captain Ichigo Kurosaki and thirteenth squad lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki. Born and raised in the soul society, she shouldn't have had a past life, but that isn't the case. Follow Hisana as she finds out who she is, and what her place is in the grand scheme of things. Next-Gen, IchiRuki, RenTatsu, Hitsukarin, GinRan, and very slight AU
1. Memories in The Halls

Hi again. It's me bohoba, being atacked by the swarm of plot-fleas (on top of acutual fleas). this fic introduces the next gen properties of my larger fanon, and just as clarifacation all Arrancars with the exception of Nel, Peche, Dondachaca, and Gantabante (or what ever the name of that Prevoron Espada Chad fought was), were PUREIFIED, so that means that means they are no longer hollows, just for the sake of the story I had them keep their memories.

Disclamer: I don't own bleach, or Q-tips, they belong to The Great Kubo-sama and Unilever respectively. I only own the fannon, OC's and fic

(c) 2011

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Bleach – THKC Arc1<p>

ch.1 Memories in the Halls

* * *

><p>Hisana Kurosaki was never one to speak out of turn. Her life as a member of a lower noble house never bothered her. Her heritage was beyond that of a normal shinigami though. Her father was the 5th division captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, and her mother, the lieutenant of the 13th division, Rukia Kuchiki. Her looks also had an air about them. Her long waist length orange hair, her azure eyes; she looked to be around the age of 15, and she was about the same height as Karin when she had been that age. But what <em>did <em>bother her in her most contemptible life, however, was the fact that since she was born in the Soul Society, she should _not_ be a reincarnated soul. Why therefore should she have been having nightmares of a woman that looked like her mother, except this woman was on her death bed; _especially_ since the real kicker was that she and this woman had the same given name.

And now these nightmares were haunting her while she was awake, but instead of being on the outside looking in, _she_ was the woman. Usually these flashback-like trances were occurring while she wandered the Kuchiki Estate, but on some instances she had them while she was in the vicinity of where her mother grew up.

'_This is just too awkward. I'm a new soul, for goodness' sake! I was born here, and yet, I get the feeling that this is not my first time here,' _thought Hisana. '_I don't want to have to go to that clown, but this may be out of Unohana's normal range and Kisuke is probably not available right now. Oh, how troublesome.' _she sighed as she walked away from her yearly physical.

Hisana was unknowingly walking towards a vacant room in the 4th division barracks that held much sorrow to a particular captain. When Hisana walked in, what happened was shocking – she thought she almost bumped into her uncle, Byakuya, but when she asked what he was doing there, she suddenly realized something important. '_How could I not notice that. This isn't him, there's no reiatsu in the room other than my own. This is another trance.' _When she looked over at the bed, what she found shocked her even more; she saw the same woman from her dreams laying on the bed in a comatose state with a respirator on her mouth, the chest area of her white kimono stained with blood. '_Battle wounds,'_ thought Hisana at first. '_No, she's wearing a kimono. That discounts that theory.'_ She then moved towards the clipboard. She audibly gasped. '_Condition: critical; disease: unknown; symptoms: chronic hacking, resulting in the expulsion of blood out the mouth; treatment: feed pure oxygen to prevent further damage to lungs until cure is found; cure: unknown; possible cause: malfunction of the programmed death of cells in affected organ(s), causing the body to waste itself, resulting in death. _In that moment, Hisana had a paradigm shift. '_I can't believe it. This was the room where Aunt Hisana was hospitalized? Then that means that all those nightmares and daydreams were actually her memories? But how is that possible?' _thought the Kurosaki. But just as quickly as the mirage appeared, it faded into nothingness.

"Hisana, are you okay?" rang a caring voice from outside the door of the room.

"I'm fine, Captain Unohana," replied Hisana. "I'm just…thinking"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, Hisana was reporting to her division to do her paperwork, "You're late, 3rd seat Kurosaki," said a commanding yet slightly feminine voice.<p>

"Captain Suì-Fēng, I apologize. I was held up at the 4th division longer then I thought," replied the 3rd seat of the 2nd division in a slightly surprised tone while bowing. "By the way, where's Lieutenant Ōmaeda?"

"Ōmaeda had some family business to attend to, so you must help me with the extra paperwork."

"But Captain, I have my _own_ paperwork that I need to attend to," replied Hisana to her captain.

"I already did half of it." Hisana stood at the entrance to the Captain's/Lieutenant's office, speechless.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hisana had already killed her half of the Lieutenant's paperwork, and was now focused on the remaining half of her paperwork. '<em>Why would the Captain help me to such a degree as to do half of my paperwork, <em>_and_ _ask _my_ assistance with the Lieutenant's work? There, done.' _Hisana put down her brush and waited patiently for her captain to finish her work, which was not long. "Captain."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to ask you for a week's leave, I feel a little off this month," said Hisana.

"Hmph, alright. Get the forms for me," said Suì-Fēng, her cold voice never changing tone. "Alright, you're free to go."

"Thanks, Captain."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, she arrived at the only available scientist who knew enough to at least work out the cause of her problem. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi, what a <em>pleasure<em> to see you again," Hisana's voice seethed with hate and sarcasm.

"Hm, you need to learn some respect for your superiors, _Kurosaki_," replied the scientist.

"I don't _need _to respect _you_," spat the 3rd seat. "Or do I have to remind you that my subordinates are keeping watch over your _experiments_, and I can put you back in that cell Kisuke Urahara freed you from?"

"Well, that wouldn't be of help to ether of us. You obviously came here for a reason, _Kurosaki_. So, how may I help you?"

"Well, no getting around it now. Is it possible for a soul born in the Soul Society to be a reincarnated being?" asked Hisana reluctantly.

"Hm, that is a peculiar scenario you propose, _Kurosaki._ To answer your question, I may need to study your biochemistry. May I have a tissue sample?"

"Fine, _clown_," answered the orange haired female, taking a Q-tip to the inside of her cheek.

"Not _that _kind of tissue sample." Hisana froze, her face turning beet red, knowing exactly what he meant.

* * *

><p>After that <em>ordeal, <em>Hisana walked out of the R&D Department, her face so red it would put Renji Abarai's hair to shame. '_Note to self, when the clown asks for a tissue sample, ask him specifically what tissue he needs,'_ thought Hisana, still shivering from the experience.

"Oi, Kurosaki." Hisana immediately recognized the voice.

"What's up, Grimmjow?"

"Not much. Just trying to keep Nnoitra from killing Lieutenant Kusajishi," replied the ex-Arrancar.

"Oh. She's at it again?"

"Yup."

"Hi Grimmy-kitty; hi Berry-chan," greeted said pink-haired Lieutenant, who now looked as old as ten, but still retained her childish nature.

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN CUT YOU TO PICES!" yelled a quite irate Nnoitra, holding a nodachi in the air ready to tent peg something.

"Sorry, got to go before Cockroach catches me," the pinkette said, before she left in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly, both Hisana and Grimmjow felt a massive pressure on their beings. "Anybody know where the bug went?" asked a tall man only known as Kenpachi from Zaraki.

"That way. Follow the trail of destruction," replied Grimmjow nonchalantly. The man went the same direction, only to make a left when he should have made a right.

"Well, either way, gotta' go home; sayōnara," said Hisana, before flash stepping home.

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, she went to her room to change. When she looked in the mirror, instead of her, it was none other than Hisana Kuchiki looking back at her, but she decided – instead of freaking out she wanted to embrace her potential past - placing her left hand on the mirror, her 'reflection' did the same.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Alright this fic will be multi chapter, so all my focus will go to this fic, Untill ether I see I resolved the plot, or gain wrighters block in whitch I shall return to one-shots untill I make a sequal or new chaper for the respective scenarios.

Now for a quality of my multi chapter fics I shall do charicter profiles, today I shall do 3

Hisana Kurosaki

Rank: 3rd seat

Division: 2nd

Alternant Organization: Omitskido

Alternant Rank: Detention Unit Captain

Personality: respectful to _most _-ahem Mayuri ahem- of her superiors, she does take a more layed back aproch to things but still takes her job seriously when she has to.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: Barry-chan (referance to her fathers name)

Grimmjow Jaggerjacks

Rank: 6th seat

Division: 11th

Personallity: loud, blunt, sarcastic, pretty much the same as an Arrancar, but now accepts that there are those stronger than him.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: Grimmy-kitty (referance to Ichigo's discripton of his Resurrección)

Nnoitora Jiruga

Rank: 4th seat

Division: 11th

personality: Loud, profane, loudly Profane, violent, Bloodthirsty, intencly loyal to 'Kenny', yup 11th squad alright, Except he can be quite cheep in battle.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: Cockroach (refrance to Resurrección)


	2. GOOD MORNING HISANA!

A/N I tryed to make a longer chapter, and here is the frutition of my efforts, this goes into the _normal_ reutean, and pardon if my format seams, awkword or charicters are OOC

DISCLAMER: I only own the fic OC's and fanon, The Geat and Awsome Kubo-sama owns Bleach as per the Intuectuall Property Clause of the Internationall Copyright Law, and I don't own any other brand names in this fic

(c) 2011

* * *

><p>Bleach – THKC Arc 1<p>

Ch.2: GOOD MORNING HISANA!

After a good night's sleep – something she hadn't been able to enjoy in the past few months – Hisana found herself waking to her alarm clock. She subconsciously pressed the snooze button and resettled into bed, only to be awoken by her pain-in-the-ass little brother's early morning torture.

"GOOD MORNING, HISANA-ONEE-CHAN!"

As if by second nature, Hisana extended her fist in the air, immediately to her left, angled as such so as to nail her wanna-be alarm clock in the face. Bull's-eye! She hit him right on the nose. "Hisana-onee-chan, why do you abuse me so?" whined her little brother, reeling back from the blow.

She threw her covers off, revealing that that night she was only wearing her bra and panties. Standing up, she also revealed she was quite fit for her age. "Cause some boys need to learn to stay out of their older sister's bedroom!" replied Hisana, her tone getting louder each word. She then, in an instant was holding her brother by the neck of his academy uniform, holding her right hand in a fist, arm cocked back and ready to punch a hole through the wall that her target was up against. "Shinji, now give me one good reason I shouldn't punch you straight to the academy?"

Shinji looked down thinking of a reply, only to look at Hisana's well developed – not just in figure – body. "Cheesecake," said Shinji, smirking.

Hisana's face turned bright red. "YOU PERVERT!" shouted Hisana, literally sending him through the wall and straight to the academy. She then went back into her room to change into more suitable clothing.

A minute later…

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki, Kurosaki?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" CRASH! "Here," said afore mentioned academy student, before falling into unconsciousness.

"Tardy," said the teacher. "We'll send your father the invoice."

* * *

><p>"Hisana; Kaien; Rika; Karin; breakfast is ready!" yelled the youngest of Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu, wearing an apron over her shihakushō.<p>

They all sat at the table. Normally, due to Hisana's rank as an Omitsukidō captain, she would be out earlier than this, but she had the week off; why wake up early when you don't have to? When she left her room, she was wearing an orange kimono with the Omitsukidō insignia on the back, with a red obi sash, having her hair in a ponytail using a ribbon her uncle gave to her as a birthday present, and a pair of Chinese shoes Yoruichi gave her. "Hisana, I see you're wearing your non-formal wear today. Why might that be?" asked her caring older brother Kaien.

"Why shouldn't I?" retorted his sister and fellow 3rd seat. She then sat down after taking a sip of the tea she had brewed earlier that morning; even though she woke up later than usual, she still had time to prepare some tea earlier while in her pyjamas. "I have the week off."

"You convinced Ms. Uptight to give you a week off; 'the hell you manage that?" asked the older of her aunt's, Karin.

"Just asked. All _Captain Suì-Fēng_ requires is to have respect when you ask. It's that simple," replied Hisana, correcting how Karin addressed her Captain.

"I still think she needs to get laid," said Karin, taking a sip of her freshly brewed coffee.

"Karin-chan–"

"Aunt Yuzu, don't worry. I've heard much worse used to describe the… commitment of my captain. Especially from unseated officers," Hisana interrupted Yuzu from scolding Karin for being blunt, and insulting a captain.

"Well if you call Suì-Fēng committed, then Uncle's the one who's uptight. It takes both me and Lieutenant Arisawa to convince him to go home at night. I wonder how Captain Abarai did it?" responded Kaien, who was presently the 3rd seat of the 6th division. While his black hair might deceive, he was in fact the child who looked most like Ichigo. "Rika, how do you feel about this?"

The ironically soft spoken Kurosaki had hesitated to answer. "I still have yet to find a way to get Lieutenant Iba to be quiet." Everyone had to fight back laughing at the black haired girl's words.

Except Karin, "HOLY SHIT!" Laugh! "THAT'S SO FUNNY." Laugh! "MAKING IBA SHUT UP!" Laugh, Laugh, LAUGH.

Karin was laughing so hard that everyone looked to see if the hakama of her shihakushō was stained; (if you read the last chapter, you know where this is going) surely enough, it was.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Hisana was in the Kuchiki Estate, admiring the yaezakura trees on both sides of the path way. "I see I am not the only one to have taken the day off," noted a stoic, but not emotionless voice. "And you're using the ribbon I gave you."<p>

"It's a nice ribbon, but in some ways, too nice. Hence why I don't use it on duty," replied Hisana looking at the trees that were in full bloom. "I've never known why, but I always felt connected to these trees. I don't know if it's just me or something deeper."

"That's the beauty of these trees. Their flowers represent life, death, and rebirth; in many ways, the cycle of transmigration in a physical form," said Byakuya. "Their beauty is the reason these trees are here."

"Too bad they only last for very long," said Hisana as a lone petal fell, disappointment ringing in her voice.

"On the contrary; in my opinion, that is the most beautiful part," replied the Kuchiki head as a breeze blew away the rest of the petals. "When you know something only lasts so long, you wish to cherish it while it's here. Even we souls are mortal. We can only last so long before our reishi scatters like these petals."

"Well, now that I look at it in that perspective, you're right," said Hisana observing the petals as they floated away. "Now that the petals are gone, I guess I have nothing to look at. Thanks for the lesson in symbolism," said Hisana, leaving for an important meeting.

* * *

><p>"Hello again, <em>Mayuri Kurotsuchi<em>," said the off-duty 3rd seat disdainfully as she entered the main lab of the R&D department.

"Well, well, looks like you came back to check on my progress with the tissue sample," said Kurotsuchi, trying not to do a happy dance in front of a test subject. "Before you ask the question, the results are exhilarating; I've never seen a sample that behaves like this before in my life."

'_WHAT! Kurotsuchi, _the_ Mayuri Kurotsuchi has found something that excites him this much! This ether means that somehow my tissue sample became a clone, or, __or... whatever gets Kurotsuchi __excited like this,'_ thought Hisana. "So, clown, WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS MEAN FOR ME!"

"Oh, right. What it means is that you, Hisana Kurosaki, are the first soul born in the soul society on record to be formed from reishi that has been used in a previous incarnation," said Kurotsuchi in his intellectual jargon, his movements reminiscent of a small child in a 'Toys Я Us' store as he moved from computer screen to computer screen.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" asked Hisana, as she raised an eyebrow at the deranged scientist.

"Not just that, but also you're the first natural born Vizord I've ever had the courtesy of sampling," said the clown, as if he were to be complementing her.

"What the HELL, IS A VIZORD?" yelled Hisana, annoyed that she had a condition she knew nothing about.

Kurotsuchi's eye twitched. "You obviously weren't paying attention in history class at the academy, but since you graced me with the opportunity to study a natural born vizord, I shall explain what a vizord is."

Kurotsuchi then pulled out a diagram from seemingly out of thin air. "There are two types of spiritually empowered souls; Hollow," picture of an ugly-ass hollow here, "and Shinigami," picture of the Old Man here. "There is a defined barrier between the two, but ether side can put one hyperbole foot over the barrier, gaining the other side's powers and enhancing their own. When a Hollow gains shinigami powers, you get an Arrancar," picture of a pink haired man with hollow bone glasses here, "and when a shinigami gains hollow powers, you get a Vizord," picture of a blond man with a pharaoh like mask and chin length hair here. "Understand now?" asked the clown.

Hisana couldn't respond because Kurotsuchi had said everything so fast her eyes were like the wheels on a 'one armed bandit,' whilst drool was coming out of her mouth. When her eyes rolled back into place, Hisana suddenly came back to her senses. "CLOWN-FACE, SAY WHAT!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, in the training ground under Sōkyoku Hill, Hisana was training her zanjutsu and had changed her kimono to an orange version of her shinigami uniform, with her zanpakuto, which was an Ō-Katana with a rectangular tsuba with lightning bolts on the left and right of the blade with the sheath strapped to her back, and a blue ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail. "That was a nice workout, Shion," she said to a girl about her age, with purple hair in a neck-length pony tail, and yellow eyes being the only things seen through the mask of her Onmitsukidō Executive militia uniform, holding a wakazashi with a normal tsuba. "How's the family?" said Hisana, sheathing her sword while Shion did the same whilst removing her mask, revealing a face that looked like a younger version of Yoruichi's, and having the bust about the size of Tatsuki's when she was fifteen.<p>

"Not much; just annoying Shihōin clan heiress shit," replied the Shihōin clan heiress profanely. "I mean, they want me to marry off at this age. Now I know what Aunt Yoruichi had to go through," said Shion, referencing to the first female Shihōin clan head while getting into a hakuda stance.

"You sure you want to spar with me for hakuda?" said Hisana as she got in her stance, which wasn't a stance at all – she just stood there.

"How am I to get better if I don't spar someone far ahead of me?" asked the Shihōin. Suddenly, she flash-stepped to Hisana's left, swinging her leg around for a round-house kick to the face. Hisana simply blocked with her left hand, not moving an inch. Hisana then turned the block into a grapple, and threw Shion to her right, sending her to an area full of eroded tiny cracks, as if swords were stabbed in them at one point. As if she were already there, Hisana then open palmed Shion in the stomach, sending her to an area of vast residual reiatsu, blinding Shion from sensing where Hisana would appear. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Shion felt the wood of Hisana's favorite footwear hit her lower back like a freight train, or it should have; Hisana's foot went through as if there was nothing there.

'_Afterimage,'_ thought Hisana, as she swung her leg behind her and threw a reiatsu enhanced punch, releasing the energy in a pressure wave similar to a bala. _'Attack avoided,'_ Hisana observed as the blue ring around her fist dissipated; she then flash-stepped to where she sensed Shion, leaving a fist one inch in front of her targets face. "Well done, you lasted longer this time," Hisana said as suddenly she felt the ribbon in her hair become undone. She then flash-stepped in front of Shion, pointer finger of her right hand on Shion's left shoulder. "Tag," Hisana grinned, both her ribbon and Shion's hair tie in her left hand.

"How the hell did you get so fast?" asked Shion, her voice filled with frustration that she could never get Hisana off-guard.

"Private tutoring," replied Hisana, putting her ribbon back in her hair, "If you're going to have a chance at beating me, you need to get faster, so… come and catch me."

"WHAT? COME ON! I TAUGHT YOU THAT GAME!" she yelled as Hisana held her hair tie hostage.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Shion was panting worse than a dog on a hot day when Hisana walked by, completely unfazed. "How," pant, "the hell," pant, "do you," pant, "do that?" asked Shion, amazed at not just Hisana's speed but her endurance as well.<p>

"I just do," replied Hisana.

"Bullshit. That was faster than even Byakuya."

"Preposterous! Me, a mere third seat, faster than a captain?" replied Hisana in a similar manner as our favourite shop keeper.

"Don't bullshit me! You're faster than Byakuya and you know it!" yelled Shion as she called Hisana out on her mannerisms.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but the point remains; you still haven't caught me," said Hisana as she flicked Shion on the nose, disappearing in a flash.

A vein on Shion's head was ready to explode as she yelled her response, "I'LL CATCH YOU YET HISANA KUROSAKI!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, Shinji was walking home when an orange cat with blue eyes walked by. When he picked it up, he was scratched all to hell. When the cat walked away, Shinji could swear he saw it smile.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: guess who the cat is. This is the second chapter to THKC and now I shall introduce one oc and two connical charicters who have become Shinigami.

Shion Shihoin

Afilliation: Executive millita, Shioin clan

Rank: Body guard, Heiress

Personallity: she's the most profane of my oc's, but she is a competitive and intellagent girl, her flirtatious nature is usally covered up by her intence sence of compitition and beleaf that one can only improve by fighting someone stronger then one's self.

Karin Kurosaki

Afilliation: Squad 10

Rank: 4th seat

Personallity: The cynical eldest twin of Yuzu, Karin is vary much like Ichigo, she has no filters, can be moderately profane, and is not found too far away from a pack of cigarets, but spairingly uses them.

Yuzu Kurosaki

Afilliation: squad 13

Rank: 4th seat

Personallity: Yuzu is the scondary mother figure for Ichigo & Rukia's children, and also is in charge of keeping the 3rd Seats of her squad in line. Her soft spoken shell though has been shead in order to fill out her position and be able to keep the 3rd seats from biccering all the time.


	3. Nightmares of the Shinigami

A/N sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but on Hisana's side this is an Important chapter plot wise, because even though Hisana has an idea of who she was, she doesn't know for sure.

Disclamer: BLEACH is property of the Great and Amazing Kubo-sama,

* * *

><p>BLEACH-THKC-Arc 1: Ch. 3: Nightmares of the Shinigami<p>

* * *

><p>That night, when Hisana went to bed, she had her worst nightmare yet. This one didn't take place within the sekki-seki walls of the Seireitei, but rather, in the Hanging Dog district of the Rukongai. She was running; running faster than she ever ran without going into shunpo. She was wearing a white kimono, and instead of the stray locks of orange hair, the hair was a deepest black, reminiscent of her mother's. While she ran, she felt a weight in her arms; she looked down and saw a baby – a baby with the slightest amount of raven black hair on its ever so small head. <em>'Must...keep...running. Don't stop. Don't look back. I have to keep running. I can't let them catch me. I can't let them catch her! Run, damn it. Run!'<em> These thoughts appeared in her head as if she were hearing another person recite them. She darted down an alleyway; when she reached the end of the alley, to her left was a hole in the wall, barely large enough to conceal the baby in her arms; while to her right was a much thinner alley, with just enough room for a woman who was thin and emaciated – as the one she portrayed in the nightmare – to squeeze through. Taking the only option she had, she hid the baby in the hole – crying fitfully, but silently – and then fled down the alley on her right, abandoning the infant.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Hisana wasn't the only one having nightmares...<p>

Class 2 academy student Apacci Emulo was stirring restlessly in her dorm bed. Her dream was peculiar: she was wandering the halls of a great fortress; the halls were a bland white. This white spoke familiarity on so many levels, but yet none at the same time. As she wandered, the halls opened up to a small city; a city so familiar, yet so foreran. A city where her friends: Hallibel, Stark, Lilynette, Grigo, Abirama, Findor. In this war, they were fighting each and every one of the most powerful captains. As she walked further, her form, along with her friends that weren't yet in the academy – Cyan Sung-sun and Franceska Milla Rose – were engulfed, no, consumed by flames. She suddenly woke up in a cold sweat, her body shivering, not just in fear, but in the actual loss of heat due to how much sweat was on the heterochromatic girl's body.

* * *

><p>Against a backdrop of the darkest night, a lone man stood, observing the cloudless sky. He felt a flicker of wind caress his brow. "How is the target progressing?" he said nonchalantly, continuing his ruminations.<p>

"Ahead of schedule, my liege. At this rate, her memories will return by week's end," said his subordinate, holding a respectful bow.

"Good. At this rate, the seal will be ready for placement by tomorrow. I want you to send a squad to retrieve the target. Go!"

"As you wish," he procrastinated, bowing even lower, before he raced away.

Meanwhile, the lone man returned his view to the endless expanse above. "Tomorrow, Hisana Kurosaki will be mine," he said, laughing evilly at the thought that, at long last, the very woman who once evaded him in a previous life, would now be his in this one.

* * *

><p>AN sorry, no bio for you_, untill_, of corse you review.


	4. Kidnapping The Unwilling Bride Retrieved

A/N Hiya, I'm back, from now on the humor will take a back seat to more serious things, as well as confront the main antagonists of this arc. later in the chapter i'll explain Hisana's zanpakuto, but now, enjoy.

disclamer: me no own BLEACH, me only own fic, fanon, and oc's

(c) 2011

* * *

><p>BLEACH-THKC-Arc 1: Ch. 4: Kidnapping! The Unwilling Bride Retrieved<p>

* * *

><p>When Hisana awoke from her nightmare, her eyesight was blurry due to her crying tears for the woman while in her sleep. She was still nude from her transformation from cat to human, so to avoid embarrassment, she left her bed and locked the door, as well as locking her window and closing the curtains. She finished getting dressed in her shihakushō as soon as dawn broke, leaving for a morning walk while her tea brewed, leaving a stray cat that looked like her cat form in the room, just as a practical joke. What she didn't expect was that a group of thugs had infiltrated the Seireitei, waiting for her to pass by.<p>

She passed them, only then sensing the reiatsu of her kidnappers. "Who's there?" she demanded, as she turned around. "I'll let you know that illegally entering the Seireitei is punishable by life in prison, and assaulting a 3rd seat is a capital offence," said Hisana, listing the law infringements like a judge. "And I'm the head of all prison activity within the Soul Society."

Unfazed, they proceeded to approach her with hushed movements. Then, out of nowhere a man had come up from behind and chopped the side of her neck with his hand, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she was suspended by her arms, high enough that her lower body was on the ground, but her upper body was immobile <em>and<em> she was in a cell lined with what she could only identify as sekkiseki. _'Shit, now no one will be able to find me. And how was that guy able to get behind me,' _she thought as she looked up to see her zanpakutō propped up on the wall opposite. _'Oh, now that's just adding insult to injury – taking a shinigami's zanpakutō __and putting it on the wall opposite her while she can't move to get it,'_ thought Hisana as she failed to notice the iron grate door on her right open, then close.

"Well hello, my dearest Hisana," said a low voice in a tone of caring, whilst cupping her chin in his right hand.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Hisana as she removed her chin from the man's hand. "No, wait, let me amend that. Who the fuck do you think you are?" she literally spat at him.

"Hm. Apparently your time with your father has spoiled your personality. When we last saw each other, you weren't so… rude. Yes, you were more… respectful of me and my men," said the man as he walked away, wiping a handkerchief on the top of the rags that were commonly worn by males in the outer Rukongai. "But, either way you will learn. Also, my name is Byaku Shimura, or at least it was. Now, I am referred to as Byaku Uchiwa," said the man as he walked away, revealing him to be no older than Kaien. "And you, my precious girl, were to be my wife."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ichigo was working on his divisional paperwork when a hell butterfly flew in through the window. When he picked up the butterfly, his eyes opened in shock.<p>

"Momo, can you please take care of the rest of the paperwork? I kinda' need to be somewhere," said the captain of squad 5 to his lieutenant, grabbing the nodachi that was his zanpakutō's sealed state and strapping it to his back in haste.

"It's ok, Captain. I'll take care of things here," said the 5th squad Lieutenant. While her form was still that of a girl, she had filled out over the century – her hair was no longer kept in the bun that it was when Sōuske Aizen was the Captain; instead, her hair was kept in a mid-back length braid, and her only visible scar was the one on her back, given to her by Captain Tōshirō Hitsuguya when he was tricked by Aizen into mortally wounding her; only luck had let it be that Unohana was able to heal her in time to save her life. And even then, only the females of the squad could see it, and only when she was taking a shower in the squad bath area.

* * *

><p>As the captains walked into their designated spots, the once vacant positions filled, Ichigo had taken the position of his once greatest adversary, Sōuske Aizen, to his right stood his 3rd greatest rival, Renji Abarai, replacing the commonly thought dead Gin Ichimaru (Ichigo, Orihime, Rangiku, and Rukia were the only ones to know that Orihime had actually rejected his death), and on his left past Komamura was Shuhui Hisagi, the new 9th division captain.<p>

Once the rest of the captains were in place the Head-captain drew everyone's attention. "In this emergency Captain's Meeting, I bring to your attention that at 05:00 hours today, 3rd seat and Detention Unit Captain Hisana Kurosaki was abducted," said the booming voice of Head-Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, stressing the urgency of the situation. "All divisions are to be on high alert. I shall appoint a task force charged with finding and retrieving 3rd seat Kurosaki, as well as bringing her captors to justice. I shall request the captains of the appointed members to stay after the meeting."

Suì-Fēng stepped forward, her face stoic, but to Ichigo looked slightly hurt. "I shall have a squad from the Patrol Unit as well as my Executive Militia search for the potential location of 3rd seat Kurosaki, but considering the beast trackers I have could just barely tell where they exited, I would say it would take about a year to properly find out which Rukongai district she is in, let alone her exact location."

"Pardon my speaking out of turn, but considering from the intelligence gathered by Captain Suì-Fēng's operatives, and how the assailants acted, I would say they came from the mid to outer Rukongai. And I think we should start looking there," said Ichigo, his tone of concern braking through the otherwise permanent scowl.

"3rd seat Kurosaki is also a high-profile target; taking this into consideration, they may try a ransom. I as well apologize for speaking out of turn, but this is not just an affair of the Gotei 13 or the Onmitsukidō, but of the Kuchiki house as well," said the stoic voice of the 6th squad captain. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Kurosaki are a lower house closely connected to the Kuchiki, and hence forth, I would have as much say in this matter as Captain Suì-Fēng or Captain Kurosaki."

"Kurotsuchi, do you know any way to locate Hisana other than just trying to sense her?" asked Ichigo, looking toward the clown-like scientist.

"I can probably formulate an alternative way to locate her position, but if she is imprisoned in a cell made of sekkiseki, I can only locate where she's been. Fortunately, she came to me earlier this week asking if a soul can be reborn in the Soul Society instead of the World of the Living, with her being the centre of this hypothesis. This concept has been proven true – Hisana Kurosaki is a reincarnated soul, but I digress. Through the resulting tissue sample, I have an imprint of her reishi, allowing me to locate down to the meter where she's been," responded the clown, in his long winded, intellectual fashion.

When Kurotsuchi mentioned the possibility of souls that died in the Soul Society being reborn in the Soul Society, everyone looked at him. "How might the reincarnation of souls into souls here be possible, Kurotsuchi?" asked the now significantly taller squad 10 Captain, Tōshirō Hitsuguya, his hair now let down, no longer adding a half foot to his height.

"My theory is that occasionally a soul is 'bumped' out of the normal flow of the Cycle of Transmigration, and instead of entering the World of the Living, re-enters the Soul Society. But one way or another, she is still a reincarnation; her soul was here previously as a different being," said the clown with a tone of presentation.

"Who was she the last time she was here?" This time Kyōraku spoke up, his hat and outrageous kimono unchanged.

"From the reishi pattern of her biochemistry, I would say," the clown made a dramatic pause, "Hisana Kuchiki."

If Ichigo and Byakuya had had a drink in their mouths at the time, they would surely be on the floor now, but fortunately, they didn't. So they had to settle for simultaneous looks of surprise fallowed by a very audible "WHAT!"

* * *

><p>After the meeting, Suì-Fēng, Ichigo, Tōshirō, Byakuya, Hisagi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Kenpachi were told to stay.<p>

The head captain was no longer siting at his desk, hopping that what he said would get through to the otherwise non-attentive captains Kurosaki and Zaraki. "Capitan Kurosaki – you and your Lieutenant are to be in charge of the task force; Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake – your Lieutenants will go out with the task force while you, Captain Hitsuguya, Captain Zaraki, Captain Hisagi, Captain Kyōraku, and Lieutenant Schiffer are on stand-by. Captain Hitsuguya – your third and fourth seats are to go with the task force along with the fourth and sixth seats of the eleventh division. Captain Suì-Fēng, what is your proposed assistance?" said the Captain-Commander without a hitch in his speech.

"I plan to send two two-man Executive militia squads, along with one four man Patrol Corps squad. One Militia squad will be placed on the stand-by group, while the other will be in charge of infiltrating the building Hisana is kept in. The Patrol squad will track Hisana's reishi signature to her point of captivity. When that is affirmed, they will note the location of the building, than allow the infiltration squad an area of access. Are there any questions?"

"If you already have a plan, where do we come in?" asked Ichigo in his talk before you think manor.

"Imbecile, your task force is needed to apprehend the captors while my squads free Hisana," replied Suì-Fēng, annoyed.

"Then I think I have an idea," said Ichigo, a plan forming in is his head.

* * *

><p>'<em>Is this some sort<em>_ of sick form of karma, the head jailer being jailed?'_ thought Hisana as she tried to get more comfortable in her shackles. _'Kami, what have you done to me?'_

"Getting comfortable, I see. How are the seals?" asked the voice of Uchiwa's second in command, known as Ichi.

"They still feel like they're on fire, but the pain's died down a little," explained Hisana, giving a report of the pain on her body when the seals were implemented. The seals each were made to suppress her inhuman strength due to her high reiatsu, and her ability to use her zanpakutō and kidō. There were 4 separate seals, one on each wrist partially blocking her reiatsu to keep her from using kidō, one on each arm going down to her shoulders to limit her strength to normal levels – which coincidentally was still rather strong, one on her gut for suppressing her should she try to escape, and finally one on the right scapula connecting her reiryoku to Byaku's. "I just have one question."

"What would that be, Lady Hisana," replied Ichi, holding respect for his superior's captive.

"Why am I still chained up in this pit, if you have no worries of me escaping?" asked Hisana, slightly annoyed at her situation.

"You have not regained your memories of when you were last here. Until then, you're to remain in this cell," replied Ichi as he loosened Hisana's shackles letting her move freely within the cell. "I merely came here to loosen your shackles."

"Also, I know I don't have access to my reiatsu, but can I still use jinzen?" asked Hisana again, referencing her ability to communicate with her zanpakutō.

"That is simply communicating with your own power, not materializing it, so it should work," said Ichi, handing Hisana her peace-tied zanpakutō.

She then went into a meditative stance, with her zanpakutō atop her knees, initiating contact with her zanpakutō.

* * *

><p>Her inner world looked like a plain, covered in a gloomy grey fog. The fog was normal, but it was usually a stark white, not a dark grey. This meant that her power was in an abnormal shift. <em>'Th<em>_is is probably __the work of the limiting seals,'_ thought Hisana. _'I need to find Raiinu fast.'_

"Raiinu, are you there?" called Hisana as she shouted out to her zanpakutō spirit.

"Hisana, what do you require of me?" asked her zanpakuto's loyal voice, as a large white husky walked into view.

"What is going on in here?" asked Hisana, upset at the state of her inner world.

"Your power is backing up on itself. Do not worry, the seals will bleed out excess power if it gets to a high level," said her zanpakutō spirit reassuringly. "And this is also connected with your present state of mind."

"But I'm handling this just fine. All I need to do is wait for a rescue mission to come along and apprehend my captors."

"Hisana, that may take months. By that time, Byaku may already have had his way with you. You need to find some way to signal that you're here. Tomorrow, the seal will start bleeding out the built up energy; then, and only then, can you release my sekai and send a message to the Seireitei," said the deep female voice of her zanpakutō.

"Understood," said Hisana, as if she were taking orders.

* * *

><p>At home, Shion had to break the news to the rest of the Kurosaki's that hadn't already been informed of the situation. "How could Hisana let herself get kidnapped like that?" said Rika, her voice filled with denial and panic.<p>

"We could barely even sense the residual reiatsu ourselves; they must have caught her off-guard," replied Shion, her voice hoarse from crying when she received the news. Hisana was a friend that went all the way back to the academy, and her regular sparring partner.

"If they were able to catch her off-guard, then they must be masters of stealth," said Kaien as he polished his zanpakutō, a nervous habit he'd had since his academy days. "If we are to rescue her, we need to be on our guard the whole way."

"Yeah- Hey, wait! Who said you were going?" said Shion as she watched Kaien sheath his sword.

"Hisana's family. Kurosaki's don't abandon family," Kaien replied as he stood up, the Ō-katana strapped firmly to his back. "Shion, I need you to inform Captain's Komamura, Ukitake, and Kuchiki that we're assisting in the rescue," said the eldest Kurosaki child, his age looking no older than 18.

"But-,"

"Go!"

Shion reluctantly complied; she knew that it was futile to argue with Kaien. He was similar to his father in that aspect. Pulling the mask over her face, Shion sped to each of the captains, informing them that the rest of the Kurosaki's were in on the rescue mission. _'Kaien, just get out okay. I don't need Hisana losing her older brother, trying to save her,'_ thought Shion as she sped from captain to captain, her neck length purple hair waving in the wind of her shunpo.

* * *

><p>AN well, what did you think? now for Hisana's zanpakuto.

Raiinu (雷犬) translation: lightning dog

Hisana's zanpakuto is an eletric-kido type, meny of its abllties revolve around curent, magnitisum, or mass discharge, the amout of power it poseses is comperable to Hiyorinmaru, making Raiinu the most powerful electric type zanpakuto, but due to her preferance of hakuda and kido over her sekai, she vary rarely uses it.

now chariters

Kaien Kurosaki

division: 6th

rank: 3rd seat

personallity: he's basicly a toned down Ichigo, he cares for his family but has no reson to be a punk or to scowl all the time, this is also because he wishes to seperate himself from the image of his father.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: Ichi-junor (much to his dismay)

Rika Kurosaki

division:7th

rank:7th seat

personallity: she is entirely diferant from the normal Kurosaki. She isn't loud, or rude, but she can be overly blunt, which makes Karin laugh so hard she... well look at chapter 2.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: shorty jr. (she's to innocent to respond violently)

now for the star of Kubo's work:

Ichigo Kurosaki

division: 5th

Rank: captain (replacing Souske Aizen)

personallity: (do I need to do this?)

We know yachiru's nickname for him

remember Fave and review. till next time, the fleas will be killing me (not litterally)


	5. Burdens of the Past

a/n hi, the plot fleas seem to be subsideing so I'm running out of Ideas for chapters. here I revial the name and type of rika's zanpakuto as well as hisana finding out who she truly is. I may revise this chapter in the future.

EDIT: I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

><p>BLEACH: THKC: ARC 1- Ch. 5 Burdens of the Past<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Hisana lay on what little of a bed was in her cell, her zanpakutō propped neatly on the other wall. <em>'Tomorrow is when I make<em>_ my move huh?'_ thought Hisana. _'But how do I make sure they don't notice me? Should I wait until the next time the seal bleeds out? Damn it! What do I do?'_ she fretted as she turned restlessly in her cell. As she was on the verge of sleep, a figure of a woman appeared before her. She was too tired to notice, thinking this was another trance–it was anything but.

"Hisana," the figure said.

"What?" replied Hisana groggily, shifting in her bed to face the figure.

"I need to talk to you. Your life could well depend on it." Hisana perked her ears, ready to listen to what the figure had to say. Her voice was most definitely female – the gentle nuances of tone were unmistakable. "You are my reincarnation," said the woman as she removed the veil around her face, revealing her to be Hisana Kuchiki.

"The clown said I was a reincarnation. I guess it had to be you," said Hisana as she went from laying on the bed to sitting on it. "Ichi said something about me needing to regain my memories. What does he mean?"

"What he meant was that you need to regain your memories of when you were me," said the late Kuchiki. "When a soul is reincarnated as a soul, they can, and most likely will regain their memories of their past life, unlike souls reincarnated in the world of the living," said the raven haired woman. As she said this, a flash of memories came before Hisana's eyes.

"But, why?" said Hisana as she gradually regained her memories.

"Fate and chance–fate had it so that I would be reincarnated here, and chance made you my reincarnation. These facts made it so that I can be you, and you can be me. We are one and the same–inseparable, but yet different–I was the wife of Byakuya, and you are the third seat of the second division."

'_Non-self–how could I forget that,'_ thought Hisana as she equated her words to philosophical ideas that she was taught, but not necessarily believed. "Our experiences are different, but our conscience is the same," replied Hisana as her blue eyes looked into the violet ones of her past. Their eyes looked so similar, yet so different–one filled with electricity and steel, the other filled with water and regret.

"Are you ready to accept your past–my life?" said the Kuchiki, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Yes. If you are me, then your pain is my pain," said Hisana, ready to accept the past that would reduce the weak to tears, and harden the resolve of the strong.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo went to bed in his home for the first time in a month, he heard the sobs of his beloved wife next to him. "Rukes, don't worry. We'll find Hisana. I'm sure of it," said the captain to his wife.<p>

"But, what if you don't? What if you can't find her in time? What if she's dead?" said the thirteenth squad lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki to her husband, breaking into a loud sob.

"Then I know that I won't be the only one taking the one who killed her to oblivion," said Ichigo, knowing that the rage of a mourning mother is more dangerous than a grinning Kenpachi. "And Hisana's strong, just like her mother. She won't give up that easy." Ichigo then planted a soft kiss on her lips, reassuring the panicked mother.

* * *

><p>Shion had been trying to sleep that night, but only to fail when a mental image of Hisana's dead body came into her mind. Hisana was the first one to look past the Shihōin clan prestige, and to look at her as Shion. Over their time in the academy, they became close friends. When they left the academy, they became rivals–this sense of competition caused both to improve at an amazing rate. Hisana became the second-youngest third seat in the history of the Soul Society, and the youngest Onmitsukidō unit commander in history, while Shion became a member of Suì-Fēng's elite body guard, at an extremely young age.<p>

_'Where are you, Hisana?'_ she thought sadly, hugging her knees to her chest.

* * *

><p>Kaien was in his private barracks in the sixth division. He was worried beyond belief–his sister, one of the most powerful third seats in the Seireitei was kidnapped as if she were a baby. He knew that she was always on guard, expecting the unexpected. If anything unsettled him more than his sister being caught off guard, it was facing those who caught her as such.<p>

_'They will be formidable opponents,'_ he concluded, picking up his zanpakutō. _'I must be prepared,'_ was his thought as he flowed into stances, wielding his katana with practised ease. _'Hisana. We will find you soon. Don't give up hope.'_

* * *

><p>Rika was sleeping rather well; she knew that if Hisana were to send a message with her zanpakutō, she could pick it up. Raiinu was an electric type, whilst Jishin was an earth type. If she broadcasted a message, she'd sense it and find her. What she worried about was if she would be able to use her shikai long enough to be noticeable before she was found out.<p>

_Remember what you were taught. Strike__ only at the most opportune time. Help me to find you, Hisana,'_ she thought, twitching at the slightest variance in the ground, always hoping it would be the time she was waiting for.

* * *

><p>Shinji was in the fourth for excessive cat scratches, so he had nothing to do but think. <em>'Yeah, they'll be able to do it. Grigo, Abirama, Findor, Tesra, and Apacci should be good enough for an academy rescue team. Too bad Apacci and I don't have our shikai,'<em> thought Shinji.

Earlier that day, his dad confronted him about himself and a group of his friends helping rescue Hisana. Shinji, being a Kurosaki, said yes. That and he would have been suspended from going to the world of the living for konsō practice.

* * *

><p>All the while, Hisana was in the bed, coping with the sudden influx of memories. When Ichi walked by, he swore he saw a flash of violet in Hisana's dark blue eyes. <em>'I must protect her now more than ever, so help me God,'<em> thought Ichi, knowing of the hardships to come.

* * *

><p>Ok now for Rika's zanpakuto<p>

Jishin 地震 (earthquake)

As Hisana is capable of utiliseing the power of electricity, Rika is capable of useing the earth below her feat. due to this Rika is in tune to the earth and can sense minute changes in how it behaves. when released she is a force to be reconed with, but she must be close to the ground to use its abillies.

sorry no bio, I don't know who to do.


	6. Hisana's Move, Ichi's True Nature

A/N: ok, I won't be updating for a while, the reason why? my beta is on vacation. so don't expect me to update. and also the reason i didn't till now was, well, a combination of being lazy, football practice, and some post beta additions. So if I made some grammatical errors, feel free to let me know. now for the important stuff

Disclaimer: I only own the fanon OCs and fic (in fact I don't really own Ichi, he truly is intellectual property of my dad)

(c) 2011

* * *

><p>THKC 6: HISANA'S MOVE, ICHI REVEALS HIS TRUE NATURE<p>

"Hisana, wake up," said the voice of Hisana's regular caretaker, Ichi. "You need to wake up."

"5 more minutes Shinji," said Hisana groggily, shifting her position in bed.

"Um… who's Shinji?" asked Ichi, quite perturbed. At this, Hisana awoke completely.

"Uh, he's my younger brother. He usually wakes me up if I sleep in," said Hisana as she turned her head down and away, hiding her blush for forgetting where she was.

Unfazed, Ichi proceeded to tell her why he woke her up. "Okay, Hisana. You recently regained your memories of your past life, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Hisana, wondering where this was going.

"Okay, do you remember how thick these sekkiseki walls are?"

"About 1 decimeter."

"How far do the chain screws go in?"

"About 1.1 decimeters."

"Okay, do you have any means of contacting the Seireitei from here?"

"I have my shikai, but I want to save that for later," said Hisana as she remembered her original plan of escape. "Wait a second... You know the seals are venting the excess reiatsu, don't you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," said Ichi as he retrieved Hisana's zanpakutō. "Don't worry, I have a good idea of how to weaken the seals, but right now, you must tell the Seireitei that you're in the 78th district of the Rukongai. I don't care how you do it, just do so."

"Why?" asked Hisana, undoing the peace tie on Raiinu.

"Because now that you have your memories back, Byaku will make you his wife."

Hisana sat there shocked. _'Now that I know that I was Hisana Kuchiki, Byaku will try to come upon me. Shit! I need to get out of here,'_ Hisana thought, now gathering the overflowing reiatsu, focusing it into releasing her zanpakutō. "Okay, here goes nothing. Bear your fangs, Raiinu." Hisana's Ō-katana than split into two separate blades that were connected by a chain. Within a short span of time, the blades turned into chōtos, losing their curve to complete its release. She then proceeded to stick her left blade in the chain connected to her left wrist and started tapping the message in Morse code, hoping her younger sister was outside the Seireitei.

xoxox

Rika was walking through the first district of the Rukongai, leaving with Suì-Fēng's preliminary group. At that moment, she felt patterned pulses of electricity. '_Hisana_,' she thought as she recognized the pattern. '_She's using Morse code; the signal's faint but just strong enough for me to pick it up_.' The message spoke, SOS, CAPTURED IN 78TH DISTRICT, SEND RESCUE SQUAD FOR PICK-UP ASAP –STOP- CS: ORANGE MIDGET –STOP-. (…-… -.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.. ..-. -…-..-…. -…-…-.- -.. ….-.-.. .-…..-.-… …-.-..-.-.. ..-.-.-. .-…-.-.-..-.-. .-….-.-. -.-.-. -.-… -.-..-.-.. -..-..- -.-.-.)

"Guys," said Rika to the rest of the group, "Call in the task force; I've got Hisana's location."

"But, ma'am…"

"No buts. I have a pre-determined confirmation code."

xoxox

"Captain Kurosaki," said one of the unseated fifth squad members.

"What?" said Ichigo, a little annoyed at the fact that he was interrupted while planning how to best use the resources given to him.

"The preliminary squad has 3rd seat Kurosaki's location. They have called in the task force to execute the plan."

"Understood, tell them I'll send the group as soon as I'm ready," said the squad 5 captain as he put on a patrol corps cloak. "Where did they find Hisana?"

"78th district, sir."

"All right, tell them to hold up the occupants until we get there."

"But Sir, they haven't even reached the district yet."

Ichigo just stood there; he felt so stupid to forget that it has been only an hour since the team left.

"Okay, then tell them to send a hell butterfly when they reach their destination."

"Yes sir," said the shinigami as he saluted his superior, then left the office.

xoxox

While this was going on, Karin was on the balcony overlooking the 10th squad barracks smoking a cigarette, something she only did when she was extremely worried.

"Fourth seat Kurosaki, you know what Captain Unohana said about smoking," said a monotone voice coming from a familiar white-haired captain.

Karin removed the cigarette from her mouth, exhaling the nicotine laced smoke. "Yeah, I remember. It's just I'm troubled; Hisana's zanpakutō is just about as strong as ether of ours, and she has Ichi-nii's unnatural strength and reiatsu. The fact that she was subdued this easily means that they must have good planning and be able to suppress their reiryoku to an untraceable level."

"I know, the fact they were able to defeat the latest student of Yoruichi Shihōin is a frightening fact. Her shunpo is exceptional for her age, as is her hakuda. Her kidō is also superb, as well as her connection to her zanpakutō," said the now apparently 20 year old Tōshirō Hitsuguya, his shaggy white hair slightly blocking his ice blue eyes.

"Yeah, but Hisana doesn't have as much experience as we do; you've been the captain of the 10th for over two hundred years, and I've had my shikai for about a good hundred of 'um," replied Karin, commenting about how such a young and inexperienced girl got such a high ranking position.

Hitsuguya was slightly insulted by this statement of clear worry. "Karin, you forget that I was much younger than Hisana when I became captain, and Hisana went through the academy's normal regiment for a class 1 student. We both passed the academy in a year's time. Do you think we are good templates to use on Hisana when she only got as strong as she is due to Captain Kurosaki's training?" retorted the ice cold captain to the former substitute shinigami.

"Ichi-nii's training is… unique, but due to it Hisana was able to materialize her zanpakutō's sealed state, as were Kaien and Rika. And Yoruichi is no push over – her training may seem like a game, but its results are amazing, just look at Bya-nii," said Karin – as she incinerated her cigarette by striking it on her zanpakutō's pommel – referencing her brother-in-law. As she did this, the ominous clouds over the Seireitei started precipitating, drenching the two as they stood there.

xoxox

Meanwhile, Rukia was still in the aria of the Kuchiki estate designated to her an Ichigo's family, opting to take the day off. Ukitake had no objections, being the kind man he is. Rukia was sitting on her side of the bed, once again crying, for Ichigo had informed her that morning that Hisana was the reincarnation of her late older sister.

Rukia was bawling now, wanting to hold her eldest daughter closer now than ever before. At this time Yuzu walked in. Hearing the loud sobs of her sister in law, Yuzu wished to comfort her off-duty superior. Yuzu walked in to the room taking a seat next to Rukia on the bed.

"What's wrong Rukia-ōnee-san?" asked Yuzu, her soothing tone similar to that of a caring mother.

"Why? Why must my daughter hold such a weight on shoulders?" Rukia asked, her intensive sobbing subsiding.

"What do you mean?"

"My eldest daughter is the reincarnation of my, my sister," Rukia said her sobbing coming back full force.

Since Yuzu had become a soul she had been told of Rukia's _real _past, including how her then older sister had abandoned her so they could both live.

"It'll be ok. She'll hold out, not even that much guilt could hold her down forever," said Yuzu, not knowing what else to say.

xoxox

Meanwhile, Hisana was extracted from her cell via Byaku's orders to a large open area outside the village she was held in. Due to the extraction, she was told to change close-by Byaku's 3rd in command Ni. She gave Hisana a black kimono that had a textile pattern of a chain going from her left shoulder to her right hip, and back to her shoulder on the back, tied on via a red obi sash.

"Well, Hisana my dear, how have you been?" asked the voice that now made her want to unsheathe the zanpakutō that was placed on her back opposite the chain pattern.

"Why have you brought me here?" said Hisana, practically demanding an answer.

"Oh, I just want to see how good of a warrior you are, now that your best attributes have been sealed," stated the obviously misinformed man, even though her strength was limited, and she couldn't use kidō, her power lay in how she could use her dexterity and her size to her advantage. Being the Detention Unit Commander, her Hakuda was superb, and normally her skill in the flash step made those who could match her hand to hand skills unable to block. Her zanjutsu was also good, and her normally high strength made her strikes lethal if she went all out. Her kidō was also exceptional when compared to an average shinigami – what with her being able to cast a level 73 Hadō without incantation. She was in the process of trying to cast Dankū without incantation, but it would fracture if met by a level 30 Hadō. Of course Hisana had access to only one of her strengths due to Ichi's modification to the seals, and only in a limited amount, her flash step.

"So, who's the unfortunate victim?" asked Hisana, her humor unreceived by her opponent.

"Who are you calling 'victim'?" asked the irate voice of Ni, who was identified as her opponent.

Hisana looked over nonchalantly at Ni. Ni's face was filled with rage, the height of the dark skinned woman exceeding Hisana's by about a good 20 centimeters.

"Oh, you're my opponent. Okay, let's get to our starting points. Oh, and _you_ can have the high ground, considering I am a guest," Hisana said, hiding the fact that she found a way to provoke her opponent.

When Hisana and Ni got to their respective starting points, Hisana was standing 10 meters away from Ni. Ni didn't take up Hisana's offer, preferring to fight her on even ground.

"So, are you ready to fight?" asked Ni as she settled into her stance, drawing her katana sized asuchi.

"Eh, go ahead, I don't care if you cut me," said Hisana as she drew her zanpakutō, the advantage of weapon weight in her favor.

"Are the contestants ready to do battle?"

"Yes," both Ni and Hisana said, both altering their stances to what they felt comfortable. Hisana was holding her blade one handed while her side was facing her opponent.

"Let the battle begin," shouted the impromptu referee as he jumped away.

As soon as the ref was out of the way, Ni charged straight at Hisana, her blade heading in for the kill. Hisana was expecting this and stopped the powerful attack with a half-hilt block, her left hand on the flat side of the blade. At the loss of Ni's momentum, Hisana then slid her blade along Ni's to go in for a stabbing strike. Ni was almost killed by this unexpected move on Hisana's part, but moved her head to the right in time to only lose a few strands of hair to Hisana's blade. In that moment Ni went from offence to defense, Hisana's blade now forcing a strike which Ni dodged.

"I didn't expect you to be such a good swordswoman. I thought you focused on hand to hand combat only," said Ni, her low alto complimenting Hisana's skill.

"Shut up. I don't have time for an opponent who would lecture me," replied Hisana, attempting to provoke Ni to strike.

Ni took obvious offence to the insult, and tried to land a kick to Hisana's back, only to be blocked and then thrown by her unused left arm. Ni recovered from Hisana's toss quite quickly, charging at Hisana with a two handed over head strike which Hisana dodged and then followed up with an attempted strike to her opponents neck, but Ni rolled backwards just in time to avoid being decapitated. Ni then got up to go for a powerful strike with her blade to Hisana's left side. Hisana countered with the most unexpected move – she took her sheathe off and used it in the same manner as Ikkaku Maderame and blocked the strike. This was then followed by a stab towards Ni's gut, which was avoided by Ni shifting her blade in order for Hisana's sheathe to push her blade to the right and avoid another lethal strike. Hisana then used this momentum to land a powerful kick to Ni's ribcage, sending her towards a tree. Ni was propped up on the tree, breathing heavily due to Hisana's powerful kick.

Hisana then walked up to her opponent, sheathing her blade and strapping her zanpakutō to her back. "That was a good bout. I don't think I've ever had an opponent that fights like that," said Hisana as she helped Ni up.

"You're good; I think I would have dead if your powers weren't sealed," replied Ni as Hisana helped her walk to the center of the field where Hisana was declared the winner.

'_Hm, Hisana seems stronger than I anticipated – even with her powers s__ealed, she can defeat my second strongest warrior. If I'm to tame her, I'll need more influence over her will. Only then will she submit,'_ thought Byaku, amazed at Hisana's skill with fighting. "Well done Hisana. You did better than I thought you would."

"Yeah, I know. I have a knack for it. If you want to see a true fighter though, see my dad," replied Hisana. _'He's trying to soften me up to him; he must notice he can't just get me to submit. Fortunately, I'm showing no signs of Stockholm syndrome, so as l__ong as I don't associate with him, I should be able to kill him without hesitation. I can't show I'm avoiding him though, or he'll force me closer, and that will only result in a harder rescue mission,'_ thought Hisana as she evaluated her situation.

"I truly hope I don't."

"Why?"

"If I'm killed, your life will expire as well," said Byaku as he walked away from Hisana as she was resting from the bout.

'_I'm in some deep shit now,' _was the only thing Hisana could think at the time.

xoxox

Byakuya was standing in his bedroom, the raindrops streaking down the window. _'So, you came back as the offspring of your sister – quite fitting. But why must I find out when I'm so close to losing you again?'_ thought the Kuchiki head as he held the picture of his late wife, a lone tear rolling down his stoic face.

"Oi, Byakuya," said the familiar voice of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"What?" replied the black haired man, slightly annoyed at the uninvited guest outside the open shoji door.

The now wet captain walked onto the adjacent walkway, not wanting to enter Byakuya's bedroom. "You're looking at her picture again. When I proposed to Rukia, as well as the night before our wedding, and her first pregnancy, you were here, always looking at her. My dad had a similar thing with my mom, just on a more… obnoxious scale."

"Why are you here?" asked the noble head.

Ichigo's scowl deepened. "I never told you about my first encounter with a hollow," Ichigo adjusted the collar on his neck. "I was seven. Back then I never had the scowl I do today; yeah I was smiling most of the time. You see, my life wasn't as… negative as it was from then on; I had no reason to fight. I was a just a normal kid," Ichigo paused, his sorrow taking hold for a second. "I didn't know about shinigami, about hollows, about the Soul Society, hell, not even about spirits in general."

"Who was your mother?" asked Byakuya, his tone holding a sense of curiosity.

"She was a great woman, caring, protective; much like Rukia is now," said Ichigo as he held a picture of his mother in front of him, looking at it with a tint of sorrow in his eyes. "You know, no matter how much I cried, she'd always get me smiling again. If she was still alive, I would have probably turned out like my dad." Ichigo shivered at the thought. "But the fact remains, she died that day on the river. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here."

"You seemed to have had a strong connection to her," said Byakuya, his black hair blocking his face.

"Yeah, people say it's 'cause of my zodiac sign, Cancer. They say that male Cancers always have a strong connection to their mothers," Ichigo then got up, putting the picture in a pocket inside his captain's haori. "Personally, I don't give a shit. It's just another pattern in the chaos of life," said Ichigo, as he left the noble to brood in peace.

xoxox

As all this was going on, Suì-Fēng was doing her paper work – her way of getting her mind off of things. As she was doing this, Ōmaeda walked in the office. "Hey captain, where's the brat?" asked Ōmaeda, referencing the absence of Hisana.

"Lieutenant, you obviously were not paying attention to the recent news. Third seat Kurosaki was kidnapped yesterday morning," said the Onmitsukidō commander as she shrugged off her Lieutenants insult to his subordinate.

"Finally, that destructive bitch is outta here," Ōmaeda replied, noting Hisana's tendency to send him to the fourth, literally.

"You cause that upon yourself. If you want her to stop destroying the walls every time you insult her, then don't insult her."

"But-" Ōmaeda was interrupted by a lone senbon nailing a fly to the wall an inch from his face.

"No buts."

xoxox

The rest of the day Hisana was allowed to freely roam the complex she was in. She found out that it was mostly underground and that it had one entrance that could only be accessed from the building above. _'How come that Byaku is holding me captive, only to let me freely roam the building and find its weak spots – that's just nuts,'_ thought Hisana as she was about to turn in to her cell.

"Hisana," said the voice of Byaku, calling to her like a lover would.

"What?" replied Hisana, slightly annoyed at Byaku for not leaving her alone.

"How about you stay in my room from now on?"

"NO!" exclaimed Hisana, "I don't give a fuck about what you say, or what you want me to do. I am my own being. I don't care if we're intertwined; we are two completely different beings, you have no control over me. When I was here as a whole, I didn't choose you. Do you know why?" Hisana was now angry beyond belief; the man was basically insulting her past decisions to be who she wanted to be, and not who he wanted her to be. "You always thought women were inferior to men. This may have been true, but you took it to a whole new level, actually trying to rape women who didn't submit to you. You never took no for an answer. You killed competition, bought out food, you sold those who didn't appeal to your tastes as prostitutes, and you even tore families apart!" Hisana was now referencing the pain he caused her. "YOU MADE ME ABANDON MY SISTER!" In a fit of rage, she back handed him and sent him into the wall. She walked into her cell crying, closing the cell door and locking it from within, keys in her hand. When she glared at him as he walked away, her teary eyes were a deep violet, as compared to their normal pristine blue.

"Ichi, can you convince her to come to my room?" asked Byaku to his 'trustworthy' second in command

"No sir. Hisana has made up her mind – you know very well that Hisana has changed. Your old tactics will no longer work," said Ichi, explaining his reason for disobeying orders.

"Fine then, tomorrow, I want her evicted from her cell and moved to my room. She's obviously in need of some time alone," said Byaku as he walked away, implying forced submission.

"But Sir-"

"No buts, Ichi. Hisana was, and will always be mine. That aristocratic bastard stole her from me," said Byaku as he interrupted Ichi, and referred to Byakuya Kuchiki.

'_She won't submit__ willingly, so he plans on raping her. I cannot let that happen. God had her be the wife of Byakuya Kuchiki. He must be stopped,'_ thought Ichi, his morals condemning Byaku's actions. _'God, please have the rescue tea__m arrive tomorrow. She needs to go home.__'_

xoxox

Hisana was sleeping peacefully that night, she was on the bed in the cell that she considered her 'place'. She seemed to be having a dreamless sleep, but the opposite was true, not only was she dreaming, she was thinking of a way to kill Byaku without killing herself.

"_Raiinu? Raiinu? Where are you?"_ asked Hisana as she wandered the thick white fog of her inner world.

"_I am here Hisana,"_ said the low voice of Hisana's zanpakutō, the giant husky emerging from the fog. _"Hisana, before you ask the question I am sure you will, I must ask you a much more important question. Are you ready to accept that witch you are destined to become?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you ready to accept the power of those you have fought for so long? Are you ready to shed the title of shinigami, and become a Vizord?"_

"_If it can allow me to kill Byaku and live __my own life, than I guess I have no chose. I have to accept who I was born as. My lineage as a Kurosaki, so yes, I shall only be a shinigami by title, and accept that I'm to become a member of the masked army,"_ said Hisana as images of Kaien, Rika, Shinji, Ichigo, Rukia, as well as her sensei Yoruichi, and her closest friend, Shion passed through her head.

"_I had a feeling that you would say that, but remember, once you let her free on Byaku, you are her __next target,"_ said Raiinu as she led Hisana to a rockier aria of her inner world. This aria wasn't as calm as the plain that Hisana started out in, the aria seemed to be ravaged by frequent electric storms, the rocks having charred surfaces and less noticeable arias of glass where the bolts hit. Over all, the aria was most likely where her turmoiled emotions were placed, from the loss of some of her other close friends, to the death of her eldest sister Masaki. Some say the reason she became as strong as she is today was due to her talent, but she knew that she never truly had the talent to become a shinigami, it was because she wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, she didn't want to be like her father, no she knew that she didn't have the capability to become a transcendent being like her father once was, she knew she couldn't save everyone she wanted to, but she wanted to be able to try.

"_We are here," _said Raiinu, interrupting Hisana's reminiscence as they walked into a cave echoing with the rattling of chains. As they walked into the cave, Hisana saw the source of the rattling, a white version of herself restrained by chains to the wall of the cave.

**"You gonna' get me outta this hell hole or what?"**

* * *

><p>AN OH, cliffie, ha-ha. now then, some zanpakutō information.

Fenikkusu (フェニックス) is the zanpakutō of the 4th seat of the 10th Division and former substitute shinigami Karin Kurosaki, and is the counterpart of Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya's Hiyorinmaru (only reson it isn't more powerful than Ryujin Jaka is because Yamamoto has more experience). Fenikkusu is a fire-kido type (obviously if you know what Fenikkusu means) that has the capability to cause massive distrution upon release, hensefourth, she only uses it when neccicary.

ok now characters

Ichi (real name unknown)

affiliation: Byaku Uchiwa (falsely)

personallity: Ichi was once a Cristian priest in life, although he no longer has his memories of his life, his faith was so strong that it carried over to the present. His morals are very strong, considering any who commit or plan on committing great sin as scum (that may have sounded a little too strong, but I couldn't find better words)

appearance: Ichi looks to be about the age of 30 and has slightly messy pepper-gray hair and brown eyes, his eyebrows are black. He is quite thin, this proving that he does have significant enough reiatsu to require a normal human diet (somthing that isn't easy to mantain in the outer Rukongai).

Tia Hallibel (I know it's realy Tiar Harribel, but I like the incorrect romanizeation better)

affiliation: squad 10

rank: 3rd seat

personallity: her personality hasn't changed much since she was an arrancar. She has a strong reluctance to fight, much prefering her opponent surrender before the battle begins, but when she does fight, her personallity changes, she is willing to do every thing in her power to stop her opponent.

Yachiru's book of nicknames: Nockers (why do you think?)

ok, you see the review button, please press it so I don't possibly do something you don't like


	7. The Deal with The Hollow

A/N Hey I'm back, sorry for the late update, my Beta isn't replying with the document, and I just happened to discover that Mozilla Firefox has spell-check, so, BOHYAH!

* * *

><p>THKC Arc 1 Ch. 7: The Deal with the Hollow<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>So, you gonna let me outa this hell hole, or what?" <strong>asked the restrained inner hollow.

Hisana stood there dumbstruck; her zanpakutō had basically said that the only way to save herself in the short run, was to screw herself in the long run.

"_Yes, the only way to kill Byaku without you dyeing with him is to consume him," _said Raiinu as she went from her spirit form to that of an anthropomorphic female dog (think female Komamura) dressed in a lightning blue kimono.

"**Don't worry; I'll make sure he's locked up tight. I may even give him a taste of his own medicine, if you get what I mean,"** said Hisana's inner hollow in a tone of mock reassurance, a short laugh following the sentence.

"I'm only doing this because I see no other option," said Hisana as she freed her inner hollow from the shackles of the cave. Her inner hollow then walked down the cave.

"**Tomorrow, Byaku won't even be able to look at ya', and in three days, his power will be ours,"** said Hisana's inner hollow as she left a red sword and scabbard in front of Hisana. **"Oh, and don't forget to give that to Byaku, call it, a present."**

"What is it?" asked Hisana as she picked up the red Ō-katana.

"**My zanpakut****ō."**

xoxox

Rika was in the mid Rukongai, this part was tolerant of shinigami, but from here on, the residents would not be kind to her and her team; which meant that they would need to get disguises, a minor problem for Rika, considering she inherited her mother's lack of height. Rika was by far the shortest of the team. Her height was no greater than her mother when she first met Ichigo. Fortunately the shinigami shihakushō is custom tailored by the Kidō corps captain, Uryū Ishida, but she no longer had that luxury, the wakazashi in her sleeve could be hidden in any regular kosode or kimono, but a normal size wouldn't fit her. In fact, most of her clothing is hand-me-downs from her mother. As she neared the local tailor shop, she saw the sign above the store said 'hebi.'

'_Weird name for a clothing shop,'_ thought Rika as she knocked on the shoji door, the team staying back in case they weren't welcome.

"How may I assist you?" asked a man **much** taller than her, his face and style of wear matching that of a Chinese monk.

"Um… yes, I was wondering, do you sell to shinigami?" asked Rika, momentarily stunned by not just the man's height, but his bulk as well.

He smiled. "Of course we do; in fact, several of my close friends are in the academy. Oh how rude of me, my name is Choe Neng Poww," said the ex-arrancar politely.

"Thanks, it's very rare for a business in the mid Rukon to accept shinigami customers, let me notify my team. Oh and I'm 7th seat of the 7th division, Rika Kurosaki," said Rika as she almost forgot to return Pō's gesture. As she signaled the patrol corps team to enter, Pō alerted the store manager, a normal height woman with olive tinted black hair.

"You may enter," said the voice of the head clerk.

As Rika entered the main store aria, she was surprised that it only had a store counter and a door on either side, behind the counter was the main clerk, her dark green kimono standing out among the quality of most mid to outer Rukongai residents.

"Ok, men enter the right door, women, the left," said the store clerk, she herself entering the left door.

Rika was the only other female member of the team; the other was a white haired woman with moderately sized breasts, known to the rest of the team by the code name Shira. As they entered the woman's changing room with the head clerk, who had identified herself a Cyan Sung-sun, they found out that, due to the lack of space, there were no stalls. Shira, being an Onmitsukidō member, had no problem, being that the quarters of the 2nd division –even after renovations- were the most crowded of the Goti 13. Rika on the other hand though, was quite modest, not having to change in the presence of one, let alone two, other women. Though after a couple of minutes she was able to get over this and removed her shihakushō leaving her in her under garments. Shira was a per-tailored size, and was given a white kosode. She then picked up her zanpakutō and left. Rika though, was in need of a custom tailored kosode, due to her small stature.

As Rika was being measured, she noticed a katana placed on the wall opposite the door in a green scabbard. "Hey, is that your sword?" Rika asked as Sung-sun was measuring Rika's left arm.

"Yes, It's nothing special, a simple asuchi. I keep it in case of a robbery," said Cyan as she finished measuring Rika.

"Do you mind if I have a look at it?"

"No, go ahead."

Rika then proceeded to take the sword off the wall and look at it. "This looks to pristine to be an asuchi," she said as she partially unsheathed the katana to look at the almost platinum silver blade of what should be the sword of a shinigami. "It looks more like a zanpakutō."

"Are you sure?" asked Cyan.

"I grew up around these things, I know a zanpakutō when I see one, and this is the third most beautiful I've ever seen. The most being my mom's, and the second being Lieutenant Schiffer's," when Rika said this, Sung-sun's head turned.

"You know Ulquiorra-san?" said Cyan, surprised at the fact that one of her customers knew one of her close friends.

"Yes, but back on topic, where did you get this?" asked Rika.

"I found it next to me when I awoke here."

"Well ether way, how long is it going to be until my kosode is done?" asked Rika as she placed the zanpakutō back on the wall.

"Two days."

xoxox

Ichigo was walking around the 5th division barracks, a luxury he only partakes in after his mid-morning paper work, or when the rest of the Vizords visit (the collateral damage is immense) to find out how much of his barracks were left after Shinji Hirako made his acquaintance with the females of the squad (ouch!).

'_Why did she get kidnapped, was it for ransom? No, if she was, we would have already received the ransom note, so what could it be? The only hint I have is Hisana's past. But that would imply the kidnapper knowing who exactly the kidnapped was, and having access to the 12__th__'s advanced super computers. The clown may be insane, but he keeps his computers locked up tight, this could mean a security breach. I need to tell Yama-jii a.s.a.p." _thought the 5th squad captain to himself.

xoxox

The Head-Captain was sitting in his spacious office, the large room being the home of many important decisions during the Winter War, from the withdrawing of Hitsuguya's task force, to the creation of the fake Karakura. Although the Central 46 has been restored, to avoid another incident like the failed execution of the now Lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kurosaki, Yamamoto is now able to refuse the enforcement of a Central 46 ruling, something which he fortunately hasn't needed to use.

The elder captain suddenly heard a frantic nock from his office door. "Come in," boomed the voice of the most power full man in the Seireitei. At this the door opened to show the Captain of squad 5 walking in, the white bone of his hollow mask diapering as his bankai dissipated, returning his zanpakutō to its sealed state.

"Head-captain, we may have a security breach!" said the orange hared Vizord, his haori restricted by the scabbard on his back as he sheathed his zanpakutō. Knowing the urgency of the situation by how the captain used his bankai and his hollowfacation to get here as well as how he addressed him.

"How severe?" asked the Commander, knowing that there is no time to spare.

"The 12th's super computers most likely have been breached."

"What led you to this conclusion?"

"How else could Hisana's kidnapers know that she is the reincarnation of Hisana Kuchiki?"

xoxox

Hisana was walking through the small village in which she was held. To prevent any recognition of the Kurosaki's signature orange hair, she was forced to dye it black and to cut it to shoulder length. This further accentuated her facial similarity to her mother, and in consort, her previous incarnation. Her co-conspirator, Ichi, functioning as her escort, as she neared the boundary of the small village, she saw three grave sites, each one was known to her in stories told to her of her mother's life in Inuzuri.

"So, this is where they swore to change the outer Rukongai," thought Hisana aloud.

"Pardon?" asked Ichi, over hearing Hisana's quiet tone.

"This is where my mother and Captain Abarai swore to become shinigami and change the conditions here," Hisana explained, her normally cobalt blue eyes reveling they had red contacts over them, making her eyes look like the same purple as her mother.

"Quite a noble cause if you ask me, by the way, who is your mother?" asked the white haired male, as took a seat on a nearby rock.

"My mother is Lieutenant Rukia Kurosaki of the 13th division," said the kidnaped 3rd seat to the only ally in the organization which kidnaped her.

Ichi sat there, his thin form in a position of deep thought. "Kurosaki obviously isn't her maiden name, so, could you please tell me what it was?"

"Kuchiki," said Hisana bluntly, "She was adopted into the clan, but still, a Kuchiki is a Kuchiki."

"You don't seem to like the prestige of that name, for why might that be?" asked Ichi, curious as to why one might resent one of the most respected names in the Soul Society.

"Don't get this wrong, the privileges of being a branch member of _the_ most well-known clan in the Soul Society is great, but they only see the prestige, and the elders are just a bunch of stuck up bastards, I mean, I almost didn't exist," explained Hisana.

_-Flashback-_

_ "We refuse to allow such an uncivilized barbarian to even be associated with the Kuchiki name!" shouted one elder._

_ "How can a noblewoman fall in love with such a mongrel?" yelled another elder, "The first time we saw this… abomination, he was destroying every last ounce of tradition in the Soul Society!" _

_ "Granted, Kurosaki has broken _many_ rules, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here today," said Byakuya, attempting to restore order to the chaotic chamber. _

_ Suddenly the 'abomination' in question stood up, his orange hair highlighting his presence to the rest of the council. "If you have anything degrading to say about me, say it to my face!" said the Irate 5__th__ squad captain, his reiatsu raising just enough to get the attention of the clan elders. _

_ "How dare you interrupt a clan hearing?" asked a relatively young, yet experienced council member._

_ "Hearing?" asked the ex-substitute shinigami, "To me it sounds more like a single man trying to use reason against a bunch of 'uncivilized barbarians!'" said the captain, using a comment used against him to his advantage._

_ To this the whole room went silent. "Now that the hearing has come to __**order**__, I would like your __**opinion**__ about _Captain Kurosaki_ marrying my sister," said Byakuya to prevent the heat of argument from rising any higher… futilely. _

_ "Our voice is the voice of the clan and their long standing traditions. We will not allow Lady Rukia Kuchiki to marry that vizord, and that is final!" said the voice of the highest ranked elder, his grayed hair showing wisdom, something which Ichigo failed to notice._

_ "Voice of the clan! Long standing traditions!" yelled the carrot top. "What happened the last time those were fallowed? Oh yeah, Aizen got the fuckin' H__ōkyoku!" shouted the fuming captain._

_ "That was the fabrication of S__ōuske Aizen and had nothing to do with our dictions," said another elder, obviously not understanding what Ichigo was getting at._

_ "Bullshit, it was because of your refusal to let Byakuya marry Hisana, and to let Rukia be a member of the clan that made him swear to uphold tradition, and henceforth, preventing him from making any diction to uphold his responsibility as Rukia's older brother, to the point where _I_ had to step in! So shut your fuckin' traps, and remember that _you_ listen to Byakuya, not the other way around," yelled the captain, his emotions running his mouth. _

_ "Pardon Kurosaki's lack of respect, but he has a point, due to your displeasure towards Rukia's adoption into the clan that I swore to uphold law, and during the waiting period of Rukia's 'execution' I was in deep conflict, should I hold the oath to my clan, or to my late wife. This conflict was one of the many reasons that I lost to then ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, the 2__nd__ most powerful shinigami to grace the Goti 13," explained the 6__th__ squad captain, the hair peace at the back of his head showing itself as he walked out of the meeting chamber._

_ "Hn… didn't mean to get him that upset, but think about it, I may be a vizord, a may have been a ryoka, but I am now a captain of the Goti 13, so if you think anything negative about my past, look at the haori before you speak," said the captain as he walked out of the chamber, the 5 kanji on his back showing itself as he entered the adjacent hallway. _

_-End Flashback-_

In the Seireitei, the captains assembled for another emergency meeting, the 13 most powerful shinigami in presence. The commander was standing on the floor, the still missing arm making itself known. "I am afraid that we may have a breach of security in the Seireitei's department of Research and Development, we must find out if this is in fact the truth or a simple false alarm produced with valid information and intuition," said the Head-Captain in his commanding voice, relaying the severity of the breach.

"Pardon, but did you say that someone had infiltrated the supercomputers made of my own design?" asked the Captain of the 12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Because I assure you that those very same computers are shielded by a complex firewall run by a multi-agent AI program."

"That doesn't matter Kurotsuchi, all any spy needs to do is get the info from an information outlet on the computers themselves. The fire wall would prevent a hacker from accessing classified info, but what about Hisana's Medical records or recent tissue samples?" asked Ichigo, his left arm resting inside his shihakushō.

"That information would be stored in my computers but the spy would need a 12th or 4th squad pass-code, and a secondary code for officers of Hisana's rank," countered the scientist, his way with words seeming to be just as good as his way with a beaker.

This time Suì-Fēng asked her question. "How regularly are the pass-codes changed?"

"Once every 3 weeks," said the clown-like captain.

"You Imbecile, the pass-codes should be changed every week to make sure that security breaches like that don't happen!" yelled the Onmitsukidō head, her experience in security measures raising a red flag.

"That is why the conformation codes are present, to make sure that no inside agent could get the full information, like blood type, hand dominance, important medical conditions and most important, reiatsu level," said the scientist.

"What is the lowest rank that can possess a con code?" asked Ichigo.

"9th seat in the 12th division, 20th seat in the 4th division," replied Kurotsuchi, as he walked back into his spot.

"Unohana-sempai, Kurotsuchi, could you two please suspend all con codes but that of the captain and lieutenant until we get to the bottom of this?" asked Ichigo as he looked towards aforementioned captains.

"Why does the response need to be so drastic?" asked the scientist.

"It's obvious that a ranked member of one of your divisions is an inside agent, if we can identify the agent than we can seal the leak, this may be more important security wise, than the kidnapping of Hisana, the fact that someone may have in-depth medical profiles of all high ranked officers would mean a strategic disadvantage which could cost us unnecessary casualties in battle with said parties," said Ichigo, his experience as a leader allowing him to see the risk of such a leak.

"I see your logic captain Kurosaki, but the inconvenience could prove costly, only 2 people having full access to the medical records could prove fatal to some patents," replied Unohana, her pleasant tone making a very strenuous point.

"Unfortunately, it's a risk we have to take."

xoxox

Rika was walking around the upper floor of the shop. The shop's 2nd & 3rd floors revealed to be the home of most to all of the ex-arrancar present. Her squad stayed in the guest rooms that were once the dwellings of the now academy students and seated officers that were once arrancars.

"Hey, runt," said a quite rude voice of a silver haired man no taller than her mother.

Rika turned around revealing that she was pretty damn pissed at the man who called her that. "What did you just call me you little shit?" yelled Rika, being called short has, and most likely will always be one of her pet peeves.

"A runt, didn't you hear me the first..." said the voice as he trailed off. "Oh shit, its that ice bitch again!"

Rika suddenly realized who this man was, "Look here, D-roy Rinker," said Rika as she stopped the ex-arrancar. "First: you don't call my mom a bitch, and second: you don't call me a runt, you got that?" Rika practically yelled at D-roy.

"Yes?" replied the tense ex-arrancar, shaking from the massive amount of reiatsu being emited off the girl.

Rika proceeded to walk away, leaving the panicked ex-numeros paralyzed from the display.

xoxox

Hisana was walking down the hallway to Byaku's room, the long hallway seeming longer due to the fact that the sword she was carying with her was her only ticket out of her captivity.

_'Is this truly the only way to escape Byaku's clutches? Am I truly going to have to deal with an inner hollow?' _thought Hisana as the raven haired teen walked up to the door of her suitor and captor. She moved her hand up towards the door to knock, but before she could the door opened reviling an obviously shaken man.

"What do you want?" said the stressed form of Byaku almost accusingly.

"I have a gift," said Hisana as she gave the man the O-katana.

"Thank you, now please leave,"said Byaku as he accepted the weapon.

Hisana then left the shaken man alone, feeling sympathy with the man, for now, they fear the same thing, her inner hollow.

xoxox

Shira sat on her bed reminiscing about her controversial existence. "I wonder, what would happen if I wasn't born out of 'wed-lock', would I be the same person I am today?" she thought allowed.

"What do you mean?" asked Rika as she walked in, careful about how she approached her squad mate.

"Hm?"

"I asked, what did you mean by not born in wed-lock?" asked Rika again in a more stern tone of voice.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't know of the term 'bastard child', you're a noble for crying out loud!" yelled Shira, reviling her status a an illegitimate child, "Your class never acknowledges people like me as equals, we have no say in our effect on the Soul Society, because we're 'illegitimate'."

_"Her temper is like aunt Karin's or Captain Hitsuguya's,_ _her hair is the exact same shade as Hisuguya's, and her eyes are exactly the same color. Could that mean?"_ thought Rika as Shira kept ranting, "Pardon my digression, but would you mind telling me who your parents are?"

"Toshiro Hitsugya and Karin Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>HOLY, looks like someone's been hiding something BIG.<p>

so what do you think, I think I reviled Shira's linage too soon, but then again, this flowed out so I guess it woked.

don't forget to R&R. till next time, BB13 out


	8. Linniage, The Lost Relative Found

Hola amigos, I'm back with another chapter of THKC. So, enjoy

(c) 2011

* * *

><p>THKC 8- Lineage, the Lost Relative Found<p>

Rika stood there absolutely shocked, here, standing before her was a young woman about Hisana's age, who is her cousin. A Kurosaki by right and by blood, but yet, unable to be named as such to avoid controversy and conspiracy.

"Shira," said Rika quietly.

"What?" replied Shira with disdain present in her voice.

"It must be harsh, not being able to tell others who you are," Rika answered in a hushed tone as not to revile Shira's relation to her.

"I don't need your pity, I survived without it," said Shira as she stood up, "And I don't want your comfort, I can stand on my own."

"Shira, I just want you to know one thing."

"What?"

"Kurosaki's don't abandon family."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Karin and Toshiro are in the first district of the Rukongai. The reason for this? Rangiku is drunk, <em>again<em>, and Hallibel is attempting to make sure she doesn't get others wasted, _again._

"I wonder how Shira's doing?" said Karin as she continued to wonder about her & Toshiro's child.

"Knowing her mother, probably just fine," said the analytical voice of her lover.

"True, but also knowing Rika's mother, probably not," came the cynical retort, "It's obvious that we're going to be found out at any time, especially now that Shira is on the same task force as one of the most observant shinigami in existence."

"I shudder to think how your father will react," said the white haired captain as they neared a merchant cart full of water melons. "Want some?" asked Toshiro as he neared one of his favorite foods.

"Sure, why not," replied the young mother.

* * *

><p>As Hisana entered her 'room', she noticed that the room had an addition to it, it was a mirror. The mirror didn't look fancy like the one she had in her room back in the Seireitei, but was elegant in its own way, much like herself, it wasn't complex, nor prestigious, it was simple, versatile, yet, looked as if it was there longer than it was. Like a mirror, Hisana was capable of showing her friends their true selves, and meny traits she told them about, were ones that they didn't even notice.<p>

She stood there looking at the plain mirror, her reflection showing in its facade. _"Hisana," _whispered a voice, _"Hisana", _it whispered again.

Hisana looked around the room perplexed, there was nobody with her, and her reflection was the same except for the kosode. _"Wait a second," _Hisana looked to see the mirror closer when she felt herself pulled into its form.

Hisana awoke in a peculiar realm, the world was vibrant and full of life, but yet it was also as if she never existed, the soil beneath her feet didn't depress, nor did the flowers move at her touch.

_"What a strange world. Why was I pulled in?"_ asked Hisana as she wandered the field she found herself in. Suddenly the field changed into a street in the outer Rukongai.

"Thieves, after them!" Hisana herd as men bumped into her.

"Hey, you, orange hair," said a gruff voice, "aren't you going after them?"

"Huh?" reacted Hisana.

"I said, aren't you going after them?" asked the man again.

"Ok? Which way did they go?" asked Hisana as she asked the man for directions.

"That way, just follow the crowd."

At that Hisana left for the crowd. although she took an unorthodox route, instead of going on the ground she lept from roof to roof. A pursuit technique taught to her by her mother. As she advanced towords the mob she saw a small black haired girl also in pursuit. _"I wonder what she's doing?" _Hisana asked herself. Then she noticed how nimble the girl was. _"She's moving as if she owned the roofs herself, her speed, her agility, only one person I know can move with this kind of speed, Mom."_

Both Hisana and Rukia displayed a quaint mastery of jumping from roof to roof. Hisana's cat-like movements were trained and drilled as if they were combat motions, while Rukia's knowledge of the rooftops allowed her to take a more direct approach, she ran like a sprinter, following the action below as if she were running on elevated ground, then jumped the gap like a hair. As the two roof top free runners approached the outskirts of the village, the roofs got lower and lower. Rukia had gone down to help the group of hoodlums escape the shop owner, while Hisana took a stelthful eye, her Onmitsukido training turning her into a true ninja, her silenced steps, suppressed reiatsu, she'd be untraceable if it weren't for her orange hair.

She saw the conversation between Rukia and the apparent head of the group of thieves. the boy had vibrant red hair in the shape of a pineapple. as they left, she decided to take the stealthiest method of pursuit. Hisana leaped down into an ally way and removed her obi sash, she then let the fabric of her attire slide off her pale skin, then her undergarments, after this she shifted her form to that of a feline, the meow from the ally was a sign that the proses was successful.

As Renji and Rukia left for the barn that was the home of Renji's band of thieves, they failed to notice an orange cat fallowing them. _'That suppressive reiatsu, is that the power of the Hogyoku? I never beleaved that mom __could've carried such a powerful artifact,' _thought Hisana as she perused her mother and closest friend.

* * *

><p>As Hisana was undergoing her trip through the past, Ichi was walking by the cell and noticed Hisana's unconscious form. <em>'The spell worked, now I'll be able to hide her from Byaku and protect her,' <em>thought Ichi as he took the prone and slightly thinner form of the captive 3rd seat too an aria where they could hide from the atrocious man whom intended to have his way with Hisana.

"Ugh, what happened?" yawned Hisana as she stretched in a cat like manor.

"You were knocked out by a binding spell I perfected," said Ichi as he polished the mirror used as the catalyst for said spell.

"What about the dream I experienced?" asked Hisana, her white shihakusho now a more black-ish color.

"It must have been an unforeseen side-affect. Truthfully, I never tested this spell before," Ichi replied, adjusting the flat-crowned hat on his head.

"... Never mind. Wait a second, this barn, this barn was the one my mom lived in before she enrolled in the academy! That means we have an escape route!" Hisana exclaimed as she remembered the barn from the dream that fallowed her mother's life from when she met Renji, to when she fought the fullbringers.

"Hisana! At this point, if you escape, Byaku will know where you are. You must rest and regain your powers."

"Damn, forgot about that seal. Well, anyway I have to ask one thing of you, what do you think of hollows?" asked Hisana as she was about to reveal her zanpakuto's plan of action.

"I see them as corrupt souls that need to be cleansed so that the innocent can be preserved, why do you ask?" replied Ichi as he removed the hat he was wearing at the time.

"Did you know that their are Shinigami that have obtained hollow powers?" asked Hisana as her voice got darker.

"No, I did not, are you by any chance one of these hybrids?" said Ichi perturbed.

"Yes, but not of my own knowledge. My father is the liaison between the Goti 13 and a group of these hybrids known as the Vizoreds. I only found this out due to the dream that I experienced. My plan of escape involves the use of the hollow like nature of these powers." explained Hisana as the scowl on her face deepened.

"How so?" asked Ichi.

"My inner hollow will consume Byaku, usurping the fusion seal, 'killing' Byaku and preserving me," said Hisana as she used the 'readers digest version'.

Ichi stood there speechless, the girl he'd saved from Byaku, intended to consume her captor in order to gain freedom, valid, but unthinkable.

"Curve-ball, I know," replyed Hisana to Ichi's silence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the darkness of night failed to put to rest the most apparent revelation of the day. The two newly found coussins decided to share a room before the commotion, and now were forced to deal with the awkward silence that ensued.<p>

Rika sat in a corner meditating. Her form in an impenetrable trance.

Rika was in her inner world, the flat plain was as dry as a desert, Rika knew that this was her zanpakuto's favorite location in her inner world. She could never understand why Jishin liked the desert so much. It was dry, hot, dusty, and lifeless, she liked the mountains better. Their cool snow-capped peeks felt, comforting.

_"Jishin, I need your help,"_ said Rika as she called out to her zanpakuto.

_"Ah, it is nice to see you again Rika," _said the male voice of the zanpakuto. The dust suddenly settled reviling a large gollum-like rock-creture.

Rika was unfazed by the spirit's appearance, even though the spirit's body looked intimidating, she knew he had a heart of gold. In many cases, Jishin didn't know his own strength. _"It's about Shira," _said Rika as she paced on the desert sand, _"I want to help her, but she refuses to look at me now."_

The gentile giant put his hand to his chin. _"I think she just needs time, how would you feal if Hisana found out that you don't know what your 'preferences' are yet," _responded the zanpakuto.

Rika's face turned beat red. _"..."_

_"Exactly," _said the giant as he pointed at his master.

_"Ok... Awkwardness aside, if I remember correctly, this girl and Hisana have a past, and it's not good," _said Rika as she attempted to change the subject.

_"Your right, the two of them were bitter enemies, but that's a problem for another day. You're not ready for the challenges ahead, you must prepare for them. Fallow me," _requested the giant as he lead his master to her hardest opponent, _"You must become stronger, for this faze of your training, your opponent will be yourself."_

_**"Well well, isn't it her majesty. It's a **_**plesure**_** to meet you," **_said an almost pure white verstion of herself.

_"Who are you, and why are you here?" _asked Rika as she faced the severe unknown of this being.

_**"Apparently, Jishin has been holding you in the dark about your Identity. You are the fourth natural born hollow-shinigami hybrid in the history of the Soul Society,"** _said the inner hollow as she unsheathed a wakasashi from her sleeve.

"_Fourth?"_

**_"Oh, Jishin, how much_ have_ you told her, well moving on, the eldest born Kurosaki was consumed by her inner hollo_w _before you were born, Hisana was age_**_**50**_ (age 5 in SS).**_ Than Kaien managed to gain control when you were just learning to walk. And Hisana should start having her troubles once this predicament is__ over,"_**said the informative hollow, _**"What? Thought we were all beasts of hunger?"**_

_"Ok... Now can you tell me why the fuck I'm a vizord?" _asked Rika, irked by the nagging feeling of what the hollow's nature should be.

_**"Dad."**_

* * *

><p>Now than, yes I'm showing Rika's inner hollow before she actually is of age to naturally encounter it. It's more like Ichigo's first encounter with his inner hollow.<p>

Here, both Rika and Hisana learn about their heiritage. Hisana through unknown means, and Rika through her inner hollow. So, Rika knows about her father's history, whilst Hisana knows about her mother's.

Now, about Rika's inner hollow. I see Inner hollows as mirrors to their 'ruler's' personality, IE: Ichigo wishes to protect, his inner hollow wishes to destroy. While Hisana wishes to preserve, her inner hollow wishes to consume. Rika's inner hollow is a little more complex, Rika is kind, caring, but can also be quite hot-headed and impulsive, so as a result, her inner hollow is callous, calm, and controlled.

Now not all will fallow this formula, but this is what I'll use as the fic progresses. Also, I will now start an Omake series at the end of each chapter, this will feature several characters and will be sugested by reviewers.

NOTE: I do allow anonymous reviews.

now, for this first one, lets show what Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Tessai are up to.

* * *

><p>The Blond shopkeeper was busy. Now that the special gigais have effectively made him, Yoruichi, Tessai, and the Vizords human, they decided to open businesses in order to cover their operations. Kisuke opened the Shoten as a plain old candy shop with the 'other merchandise' in the back room.<p>

"Boss, we have another shipment. Priority," yelled Tessai from the back of the shop.

"Ok, what do we have here," suddenly, out of nowhere came a front-loader full of cat litter that landed on the shop owner.

"Tisk, tisk, Kisuke, you know I don't like this brand," said Yoruichi as she walked away in her cat form.

Kisuke shot a glaring glance at Tessai from under the, fortunately, unused cat litter. Tessai just whistled and walked away.


	9. Confrountation

A/N Hi, this is the first time I wrote in first person perspective, the chapter's reintroduced charicters may come as a surprise to you, but also add some interest it the arc.

* * *

><p>THKC-9 Confrontation<p>

* * *

><p>Rika's POV<p>

I woke up the next mourning, 'This is it' I reminded myself. Today we rescue Ōnii-san. I got out of the corner I used to meditate in last night. As I got up, a violet kosode was thrown at me, I looked to where it came from and found a nude Shira on the bed. I looked at her carefully this time, she seams noble in appearance, but she doesn't seam to care as much as most do about their appearance. I noticed scars on her back. I assume the reason for these scars are the same as why she was selected to be on this team, she gets the job done.

"Oi, Cyan stopped by, 'said your kosode was done," I have to say, she does sound a lot like aunt Karin, but, yet, her hair is a stark white, and her eyes are an ice blue, similar to how she regards others, I just want to know why she became who she is.

"Thanks. By the way, what's your real name?" I just couldn't hold back my curiosity, I had to know my cousin's real name.

"Yuki, it means snow, I really need to ask dad why he named me that," she said as she tied her obi sash tightly. "So, what's it like being raised by the same people who gave you life?"

"Heh?" I responded comically. I do say, spite my noble heritage, I act a lot like a commoner, I'm relaxed, liberal, kind, and willing to listen to others, unlike some other nobles I knew back in the academy. I can see why she resents nobles, they're strict, ridged, and most importantly, jerks! "I don't know how to answer that, I've never experienced what you have, so I can't compare."

"Oh well. I guess it's time to give the maggots their mourning reverie," she said as she cracked her knuckles, a glint in her ice-blue eyes. I'm gonna love this.

* * *

><p>Hisana's POV<p>

I was pacing around the barn in my now black shihakusho. My left arm behind my back while my right hand is holding my chin. Byaku is vulnerable to a psychic attack now, but how do I use that to consume him? Dammit Hisana think!

"Having problems?" I swear, that guy can hold his cool under anything, hell, probably even an attack from a Gillian!

"Yes," might as well be up front, this guy _is _trying to save my ass. "How do I attack- AHHH!"

I suddenly felt what was like scalding hot water go through my brain.

"Hisana are you ok?" Ichi asked, does he not see me in agonizing pain?

"What's... happening?" I just manage to get the words out as another wave of pain assaults my brain. I suddenly felt a sort of cold burn inching its way across my skin from my stomach, the scalding pain fallowing not far behind, then, I blacked out.

I awoke in my inner world, strange marking all across my body. "What are these?" I asked out lowed.

"_They're the full extent of the suppression seal,"_ Raiinu always knew when to answer my questions. "_You cannot regain conscience until it is no longer implemented."_

"So then, where's the albino?" I asked as I looked at my reflection in the pool of water in front of me.

"**That's no way to treat you ticket out of this hell now is it?"** said my annoyingly nosy inner hollow.

"You're in my body, so my rules, rule #1, I get to call you whatever the hell I want to, rule #2, complaining about the rules."

**"Shorty,****"**

"WHAT WAS THAT ALBINO!"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME YOU ORANGE HAIRED MIDGET!"**

I just stared at her, imagining a thousand ways to kill the white bitch.

"_I think we should stop this before we forget why we're here, please drop the insults,"_ said my zanpakuto with a visibly large sweat drop going down her forehead. Me and my inner hollow stopped to listen to my zanpakuto. _"Thank you, now then, Byaku plans to take your now prone body and take it back to his outpost, this means he will either force himself upon you, or sell you as a prostitute, nether are good."_

"**Well duh, either way ya' get raped, so, we gotta' eat him like all you can eat rammen," **Don't drool, what ever you do, don't drool, just forget she mentioned possibly the best food in the universe. **"You're drooling," **FUCK!

"Well anyway, how do I defeat Byaku?" I asked as I sat down on the rock closest to me.

"_You must force him into your inner world, then,-"_

"**Beat the shit outa' him," **

"_A little too colorful an explanation for my tastes, but yes, in order to consume him, you must defeat him as quickly as possible, I shall give you access to a fraction of my full power to help you achieve this victory over your captor," _I knew the severity of the situation simply by the fact that Raiinu was giving a 'preview' of her bankai.

"Are you sure, I mean, I have to earn bankai, you can't just give it to me," Right there, I did the most foolish of things, I questioned my zanpakuto.

"_Hisana, bankai is given by the zanpakuto when they deem their master worthy, I see this as a dire enough circumstance as to neglect the test, but I will not give you the name of my bankai until I see that you can handle its full power," _I was surprised, Raiinu was giving me a power exclusive to the captains. I feel as though I shouldn't posses this power so soon.

"**Hisana, whatever you do, don't die, I need you alive in order to control your body," **I hardly found _that_ comforting.

* * *

><p>Rika's POV<p>

We were fallowing hot on the trail of Hisana's reishi, leading us to a run-down building. "Neko, are you sure this is the place?" I asked, this place seamed to ruinous to be the headquarters of a group conspiring against the Soul Society.

"Affirmative, the freshest trail ends here," Shion responded to my question. I never understood onmitsukido code names, Hisana said that her's was Aka due to the mess she left after she fought, the thought still sends shivers down my spine.

"Kuro, do you have the hell butterfly ready," Shira asked me, I wasn't used to the code name, so it took me a second to register what I was asked.

"Sent, Shiro 5 should be ready in an hour," I never understood how the onmitsukido worked so smoothly, but now I knew, the code names, situational and execution codes, these unit commanders must be able to think on the run, be aware of their surroundings, and most importantly, get the job done, Hisana took after dad on those things, she was able to adapt her plans to the real-time changes of a mission, she was flexible, and a bit spontaneous. I guess she gets that from grandpa, fortunately, that's all she gets from grandpa, unlike Shinji.

Several minuets later, a garganta opened, dad, fallowed by the rest of the rescue squad, came out of the garganta, he looked at me with a grin as his mask broke away, fallowed by the garganta closing.

"Shira, status report," dad was known for that, when the time called, he went straight to work, the perfect leader for this type of mission.

"We found Hisana's location," Shira began.

"Where is she?"

"Under that building there, I can't sense any reiatsu, but I can feel that she's most likely chained in a dungeon, oh no!" I suddenly saw what I feared the most, Hisana was on a room with a man making suggestive movements.

"What?" dad asked,

"Hisana's being used as a-a" I couldn't bare to say it, the very word couldn't come out of my mouth, but it didn't have to.

"Quick, we need a diversion ASAP! Shira, you watch for anybody trying to escape, Karin, you make the diversion, Momo, you're with Karin, Hallibel, you force any stragglers out of the base, Rika, Shion, you two sneak in and try to free Hisana, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, you're on stand-by till further orders, Tatsuki, Rukia, you two evacuate the village, Kaien, you watch for enemy reinforcements, we don't know the size of the faction we're facing, I'll take the leader,"

"Yessir!" we all said in unison.

* * *

><p>Hisana's POV<p>

I was in a 'prostitute's mansion' as they called it, Byaku said this was punishment for disobeying him. I already danced a couple of times, the drunkards wanted to see more but I stopped after my shift was over, it's disgusting down there, the pervs were sweet talking any woman they saw as attractive. As soon as I got out of that place I went for the showers, the warm water released the tension latent in my mussels, it also washed the black dye out of my hair, retuning it to its natural orange, as I got dressed and went to my quarters, I heard a loud explosion.

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

"Soar above the scorched earth, Fenikkusu!" I yelled loudly as the flames resulting from my shikai's release turned into a bird.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Lieutenant Hinamori's zanpakuto fired off its release, as our attacks collided, the flames made an explosion loud enough to to be heard from a mile away.

"Alright, now we see if they heard us," I said as the chain at the end of my shikai dangled in the air. Three men came out of the building, katanas in hand.

"It seems they did. Karin, wait for them to come to us, I have a trap set for them,"

"Fine," I let the hilt of my zanpakuto slide out of my hand and grabbed the end of the chain, starting to swing it like a mace. "Momo, move," she moved quickly to the side as I let lose a large fire ball from my swinging zanpakuto.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki's POV<p>

Rukia and I were evacuating the bystanders out of the aria, with three class A zanpakutos in the aria, we couldn't take the risk of civilian casualties, worst part is, one of them belongs to Ichigo.

"Rukia, is that everyone?" although I had good reiatsu control, Rukia had more experience than I.

"Five stragglers, due east about one kilometer," I didn't sense them before, but now, I could feal their presence clearly, five civilians, each with the reiatsu level of a high ranked seated officer.

"Should we bother? They're in the vicinity of Nnoitra and Grimmjow," I said, as I stopped to regain my footing on the roof.

"No, it would be waist of time. I can sense that they have a rudimentary knowledge of how to use their reiatsu, not enough to fight with us, but enough to fend for themselves on the battlefield," Rukia stopped on the top of a roof, balancing herself as though she were a tight rope walker.

"Why were Nnoitra and Grimmjow put on stand-by orders?" I asked, thinking about why our best assets were not being used.

"Nel," she answered, "That's why."

* * *

><p>Nelliel's POV<p>

I walked out of the senkaimon in the middle of an abandoned street. The only things I saw that indicated that people were still here were the forms of two very familiar souls. "Well if it isn't the destructive duo," I said jokingly.

"Shut it Nel, we got work to do," said the voice of a man I haven't seen since the end of the Winter War.

"Well, Nnoitra, long time no see," I said as I looked at him, he didn't change physically, but definitely mentally, he didn't give me the chauvinistic response he normally gave me when we were arracars, well when _he _was an arrancar, considering I still am one.

"Oi! Would you mind telling me what the fuck is going on here?" Yup still Grimmjow.

"Ichigo asked Urahara to send me as an insurance to victory, having annother captain-level fighter here should tip the scales in the favor of the Soul Society," I explained.

"Nel's right, Ichigo said that there were reports of two privaron espada class souls in the aria, being that there are only two ex-espada here, other than yourself, we wouldn't be able to assist in the battle," I think Nnoitra has become less of an animal than when I last saw him, but my time on earth also taught me that warrior is a broad term, Nnoitra was more like a roman gladiator when he was an espada, and I was like a centurian, our views on battle were different. But now, Nnoitra was different, those same gray snake-like eyes didn't represent a man who wished to live and die in battle for himself, he now had a reason, someone to fallow, someone to lead him into battle, a real warrior.

"Nnoitra, you seemed to have changed a bit," I said, looking at him comicly, like a child putting their eye against a magnifying glass.

"Nel, I'm sorry for the things that happened, you know as well as I that an adjucas' personality is the combined personalities of the hollows it has consumed, I do still love to fight, but I'm not a chauvinist, not a sadist, or annything else I caused back in Hueco Mundo, I'm no longer the same Nnoitra Gillga," he explained apolgeticly. He was right, even I show signs of the mosaic of multiple personalities, like my transitions from dead serious to childish, or when you look at Grimmjow, his morals, they seemed to conflict with how acted normally, he never fought an opponent when they weren't in peek condition, and never fought with a supirior, he may have argued with Aizen once or twice, but he never outright attacked a higher ranked espada, unless they were going after his 'pray', and never attacked another espada's target without orders to do so.

"Apology accepted, now than, does anyone notice any familiar reiatsu signatures?" I asked as I realized that I put my guard down.

"Oh, good, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, good to see you again," said the voice of a very familiar seamstress, with her zanpakuto on her back accompanied by her two 'sisters' and the other ex-arrancar that were in the academy other than Lillynette.

"Cyan! What the hell are you doing here," asked Grimmjow loudly.

"To help save Rika's sister," responded the shopkeeper, an old and familiar steal showing in her eyes.

"I'll alert Ichigo," I said as I left with the signature boom of sonído.

* * *

><p>Hisana's POV<p>

I was walking the halls of the complex, I wondered why that noise happened. Men ran about, left of me was a room with swords kept in it, most likely where was Raiinu was kept. As I walked in, two people fallowed me in. "I can hear you, you know," I said as a response.

"We were not trying to be stealthy niña," said the voice of a male.

"Cut the spanish, we're not arrancars anymore," said the other voice.

"Would you mind helping me out here?" I said as I threw a sword over my head.

"Niña, watch where you're throwing those things, you could kill someone!" yelled the man.

"Found her,"I said as I picked up my zanpakuto, wrapping it in a silk rag.

"Niña, I believe we need to introduce ourselves," I turned around to see a man dressed in a brown kosode with black hair and a van-dyke beard and mustache, "I am Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio," he then pointed to a woman in a yellow kimono with hakama pants, "and she,-" he was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci," said the assalent as she picked up two weapons.

"3rd seat Hisana Kurosaki," I saw the man bolt upright.

"Did I hear 'Kurosaki' used as your surname?"

"Yes, you did," I said in response.

"Orange hair, slightly pointed chin, death glare," he mused to himself as I gave him a 'you better not be checking me out' look. Cirucci then proceeded to hit him where it always hurt. The resulting hit caused the wall to crack over my head, though I didn't notice, some pebbles fell on my head, so, I looked up, the pebbles were fallowed by a piece of rock hitting me in the face. Cirucci stated laughing at me as I got up from the rubble in time to see a rock hit her.

"HA, Serves you right!" I yelled in response, as I started laughing hystaricly.

"And humor, yup, this is niño's bebé," said the man as he got up.

"What did you call me?" I said in response to his statement.

"Uhhhhhhh... nothing," he said, smiling nervously.

"Good. Now than, I need to get someone before we go," I said as I put my zanpakuto onto my back and left to save a friend.

* * *

><p>nope, not doing fpp again, 3pp is good enough for me, now than, the use bebé was as a language pun, in spanish, bebé means, baby (I used it like kid or child), whist in Japanese, it means little girl, also, the final sequence was a reference to Dordoni's first apperance in the anime and manga. now then, why did I add Dordoni and Cirucci? 1: 'cuz I can, 2: I thought out the fight scene to include them.<p>

Now then, a clarification on Hisana's abilities, she can't use level 50+ kido without incantation and it be combat effective, to counter this, she says the incantation in an almost inaudible volume while she fights, saying one paraphrase at a time, as for the mysterious bala usage in the 2nd chapter, spoilers


	10. The Trator's Rescue, the Battle Heats Up

THKC-Arc1-Ch 10: The Traitor's Rescue, The Battle Heats Up!

/00\

Hisana, Dordoni, and Ciruci were running down the halls at lightning speed. Hisana couldn't use her shunpo due to the exhaustion of having to suppress her vast reiatsu to unnoticeable levels.

As they reached the dungeon aria, they saw Ichi in the first iron barred cell on their right.

"Hisana," said the the man, "why did you come?"

"You tried to save my life, I owe you one," said Hisana as she picked the lock of the cell with some senbons she keeps in the pocket of her shihakusho. The lock clicked. "There, now lets get outta this hell."

"Hisana, aren't you forgetting something?" said Ichi as he reminded her of the shackles.

"Oops,"

/00\

Ichigo was standing above the battle as the things were unfolding. _'Karin and Momo are handling their opponents fine. Tatsuki and Rukia are encountering no opposition._ Just then the signature boom of a technique he hadn't herd in decades brought a green hared women with it. "Nell, good to see you again, how are things in Karakura?"

"Fine, but I believe we have more pressing matters at hand," said the childlike voice of the former espada.

"Yes, I'm aware. Hisana is a walking security risk, I can feel it, her reiatsu is destabilizing as we speek, if we don't successfully extract her and stabilize her biochemistry, she may undergo hollowfacation prematurely," said Ichigo as he crossed his arms.

"Then may I announce we may have assistance in the matter?" said Nell as she approached Ichigo.

"Who might that be?" asked the captain.

"The ex-fracćones," that was all Nell needed to say.

"Tell the ones who have their zanpakutos to assist in the direct offensive with Grimmjow and Nnoitra while the ones who don't are placed on standby."

"I'll tell them immediately," said the arrancar as she left.

/00\

Rika and Shion were in the ground floor of the complex. The onrush of adversaries were not aware of their presence as they passed the two people responsible for the objective of the mission.

Rika gave a quick hand sign to move forward as the cost was clear. They then entered an aria which seemed to be the main entrance to the underground complex. The door was locked.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered Shion in a tone of distress.

Rika put on a grin, remembering her spout of interest of in science fiction she had a year back. "There's always a ventilation shaft," she said as she went to undo the grate on the vent.

Later...

"How do you know where we're going?" asked Shion as she was being led down the vent by Rika who was much smaller and more 'vent friendly' as Shion put it. She stopped.

"Shh," Rika said as she pointed out that there was an enemy right below them.

"I herd that the boss is going to take on the orange haired bitch's father," said the voice.

"Holy shit man, that guy is crazy! The 5th squad captain's possibly the strongest since Yammamoto took over," said the second voice.

"You know guys, I herd from a friend that this Ichigo Kurosaki has the abilities of a hollow, that he can use abilities exclusive only to the menos. Cero, balla, garganta, even hiro!" said the third voice, and he wasn't far off either, Ichigo's hollowfacation has advanced since he regained his power, the mask gave him abilities unrivaled by any shinigami in the Goti 13.

"Well that's a load a' bull," said the first man.

"Where'd you hear that, Seireitei weekly," said the other man as the broke out laughing.

As the men were bellowing, Shion and Rika were able to sneak out of the shaft undetected.

/00\

Karin exchanged another blow with her opponent, her Katana clashing with the other.

_'Karin-sama, I feel as though something's wrong. As if he isn't giving his all,' _said Fenikkusu, Karin would have dismissed this if it hadn't been for the that she was struggling with her opponent as is.

"_Shit, what the hell is this guy?" _Karin thought to herself.

The man suddenly stopped fighting, allowing Karin to catch her breath.

"You must be Karin Kurosaki, are you not?" the man said as he looked at her from above the target complex.

"Yeah, so what?" Karin replied with disdain.

"Then you must be Hisana's aunt, no?" he asked again.

"Just tell me your point." fumed the black haired Kurosaki.

"Then let me introduce myself, I'm Byaku Uchiwa, Hisana's suitor," said the man as he prepared for a retaliatory strike, but it didn't come.

"SOAR ABOVE THE SCHORCHED EARTH, FENIKKUSU!" yelled Karin as she brought her zanpakuto down in a vertical arc, releasing a torrent of fire in the form of a burning Phoenix.

As the torrent settled, Byaku showed his burned form, but, instead of cringing in pain, he was laughing.

/00\

"SHIT!" exclaimed Hisana, doubling over herself.

"What's wrong niña?" asked Dordoni as he stopped to check her wellbeing.

"He got aunt Karin to attack him," said Hisana weakly.

"Byaku is using the connecting seal to harm her. We need to move!" yelled Ichi as he picked Hisana up and carried her over his shoulder.

That moment, two girls came out of the ventilation shaft quite comicly.

"Who might you two be?" asked Ichi, raising an eyebrow.

"Rika Kurosaki of the seventh division and Shion Shihoin of the executive militia," said the shorter one identified as Rika.

"Guessing by the last name you're Hisana's sister," said Ichi.

"No shit Sherlock, now hand her over!" said Shion, taking her 'diplomatic' approach.

"I'd expect a noble to have better manners," commented Ichi on Shion's foul language.

"Just give us Hisa-nee or we'll have to use force," said Rika, giving a reluctant ultimatum.

"We aren't against you. If we don't warn the head of your task-force Hisana may die!" Ichi was frantic, he knew that the task-force was most likely lead by Hisana's father, who wouldn't hesitate to kill Byaku, killing Hisana in the process.

/00\

Karin's shihakusho was tattered, her skin covered with grime and her own blood. _'How can he match me, I'm a fourth seat damnit!' _she took another swing, the long chain of her shikai trailing behind her. Byaku simply blocked the strike, but Karin was ready, she jumped back and switched to a reverse grip, swinging the weight at the end of the chain, catching Byaku's left ankle. Yanking with all her remaining strength, she pulled Byaku out of the air, with that final move, she blacked out, Fenikkusu returning to its sealed state.

"So, had enough have we?" said Byaku, walking to Karin's prone form, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Don't move any closer!"

* * *

><p>AN: sorry for the late update, wrestling, Odyssey of the Mind, school, and other crap, but I'm back, but don't expect another update too soon. Now for the reason I created such a short chapter with a big cliff hanger, I ran out of Ideas.

R&R Please


	11. The Maturnal Rage, Rukia Shows No Mercy!

A/N: Guess who's back, Back Again. well, I have a life and it's HW first hobbies later, hopefuly I'll have time over the summer to make more chapters and hopefully get into the next arc before the 2012-2013 school year.

THKC Arc 1 Ch 11 The Maternal Rage, Rukia Shows No Mercy!

"Don't move any closer!" said a low feminine voice. Byaku turned to see a petite raven-haired woman pointing a katana towards him with a single hand, the deadly beauty of the blade evident in the mid-morning sun.

"And who might you be?" asked Byaku, turning to face his next opponent.

"I am the 13th squad lieutenant, Rukia Kurosaki. I am your executioner."

"What a pleasure to meet you at last. I was hoping for your husband but apparently he hasn't noticed that his sister is on the ground yet," Byaku bragged. He turned towards Rukia, showing his cut and burned body. "Your daughter needs to learn some resp- GAH!" Byaku was attacked by the shorter lieutenant, a gash forming on his abdominal area.

"You're lucky I didn't aim higher. If I had, you'd have been dead by now," Rukia said as she cleaned the blood off of her zanpakuto.

"And," Byaku coughed, "your daughter would have died with me," replied the doubled over form of Byaku, the ground below his mouth covered with blood.

Rukia stood there speechless. 'I almost killed Hisana!' she thought. 'He must have connected their reiriyoku to keep me or Ichigo from killing him. Shit!'

/00\

"Okay, look, we don't mean any harm to Hisana or you. We just need to get her out of here!" yelled Ichi to the two shinigami standing before him.

"From the looks of it, she needs to be admitted to the Fourth ASAP. Just give her to us and she'll be fine," said Rika, trying to reassure Ichi and persuade him into handing over Hisana.

"THAT WON'T MATTER IF NIÑO KILLS BYAKU! NIÑA WILL DIE!" yelled Dordoni. Hammering the urgency of Hisana's state into Rika & Shion's heads.

"Niño?" asked Rika, perturbed.

"Your father. If Byaku is killed, Hisana will die with him," answered Ichi.

"How do we know you aren't bluffing?" asked an irate Shion.

"They," a voice coughed, "aren't." Everyone turned to see a beaten and battered Hisana get up from the place Ichi put her minutes before. "Byaku put seals on me to prevent my rescue or escape. As you all were arguing, I was spectating Byaku's battle with aunt Karin, and now he's fighting Mom. I need to get there ASAP!"

* * *

><p>The clang of steel on steel was heard throughout the area. Byaku and Rukia were face to face as their blades crossed.<p>

"I do see the inheritance; the both of you do have similar figures." At this perverse comment Rukia became enraged. She put her index finger up to Byaku's dominate shoulder.

"Hado no. 4, Byakurai!" The resulting blast blew a hole through his right shoulder.

"That was a nice thing to do, now Hisana can't use her right arm," taunted Byaku, unknowing of Rukia's knowledge of the seal that Byaku was using.

"You're wrong. The seal I saw on your right shoulder blade is synonymous to an equilibrium seal. The effect of injury is skin deep, meaning that Hisana is only dealing with pain; something she's never been crippled by," Rukia prepared for her next strike. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki," she pointed her blade at Byaku, white ribbons appearing out of the ground and creating a cage-like structure around the pale skinned lieutenant.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren," A wave of sub-zero ice and snow came at Byaku. He just barely managed to escape, the chill cooling the blade now held in his left hand.

"Hado no. 33, Soukatsui." The resulting blue flame hit him dead on, knocking him into the wall behind him. "Bakudo no. 30, Shitotsu Sansen." Three beams of energy pinned Byaku to the wall, but before she could follow through, something strange happened- a strange red reiatsu formed at the surface of his skin. This new aura was putrid, filled with the negative energy of only one thing: a Hollow!

/00\

"Okay, now what? We went through all the trouble of finding you only to find out that the very means of rescue that your father had in mind put you at risk of dying, so what the fuck do we do now?" yelled Shion, pacing as she half panicked, half ranted in her usual profanity.

"Well first things first, SHUT UP!" came Hisana's reply. "I need to get to the surface and defeat Byaku before this gets out of ha..." At that moment Hisana passed out, her limp form collapsing on the ground.

"Now that's just shit! She passes out on us right as she's taking command!" Shion was staring at her friend with a worried look. Despite her rude exterior, she was as worried for Hisana as anyone else in the room, perhaps more so.

Suddenly white ooze started flowing from Hisana's mouth, part of it clinging to her face. After the ooze on her face solidified, Hisana's body raised, bones cracking as they were put into unnatural angles. Her eyes opened, revealing two piercing yellow eyes, almost the exact same shade as Shion's, but with a more feral edge. The sclera was as black as night, and that was only half of it. Her face was half covered with a bone mask, blue markings highlighting the undersides of the eye hole and bridge of the nose. "What are you looking at bitch?"

"W-w-what are you?" stuttered the surprised Shihoin, stepping away from the monster that was now controlling her friend's body.

"I'm the Queen, well a part of her anyway," said the monstrosity. Its bone shaking voice was nothing compared to the dark and evil aura it was producing.

"You can't be Hisana! You can't be her, your reiatsu, i-it's totally different!" Shion was having a complete mental breakdown. Her closest friend was replaced by this... This thing!

"She said that she was a part of Hisa-nee, not her exactly," said Rika, trying to reassure Shion, to calm her panicked nerves.

"But still-" Shion tried to say something, but was interupted by Hisana's inner hollow.

"The Princess is right, I'm only a part of the Queen," said the Hollow, knowing that a panicked ally was no good to the group as a whole.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" asked Ichi in an uplifting tone of voice. "Hisana mentioned something to me about an 'inner hollow.' Might you be the one she was talking about?"

"Yeah, your point?" she said, picking some earwax out of her left ear.

"Shouldn't you be fighting Byaku at this time?" Ichi was confused, the key component of Hisana's plan was that her inner hollow consumed Byaku.

"Someone's gotta make sure that the Queen's body doesn't become mince meat."

* * *

><p>Rukia was holding Sode no Shirayuki in front of her, both hands on the hilt with the blade pointing at the ground.<p>

"Yon no Mai, Shirokagami!" exclaimed Rukia as the beast in front of her fired what she feared the most- a cero. The white shield that formed in front of her absorbed the blast, and the thin mirror started cracking. 'Come on. Hold out. Hold out damnit!'

Just then the hexagonal mirror fired back a pure white blast of reiatsu, the force of which blew the now beast-like Byaku back several meters. As he got up, Rukia resumed the onslaught.

"Bakudo no. 61, Rikujokoro!" She stuck Sode no Shirayuki's blade in the ground in front of her, placing her palms together facing towards Byaku. "Hado no. 73, Soren Sokatsui!" knowing the lethality of the attack, Rukia aimed for the ground just before Byaku, aiming to incapacitate him. The blast sent Byaku flying into the next building. Using shunpo to reach Byaku's location, Rukia stood before Byaku with an outstretched finger. A white flash occurred, instantly paralyzing him.

"I see you had no problem," said a male voice.

"Almost, I had to avoid killing him," Rukia responded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of our daughter. This man called himself Byaku Uchiwa. He used an equilibrium seal on himself and Hisana," Rukia answered as she sheathed Sode no Shirayuki, its majestic blade defrosting as it entered its sheath.

"That bastard... I tried to get the Onmitsukido to investigate his operations here. But still, we got him," said Ichigo, his haori blowing in the wind, obscured by Zangetsu's sealed state.

/00\

"It's good to see you, Hisana," Raiinu said as she welcomed her master back into her inner world, its torrent of wind and lightning signifying the intruder in the area.

"It's good to see you too," Hisana replied, her form slightly obscured by the fog.

"I have one thing to ask, are you ready?" Raiinu asked, concern for her master showing in her voice.

"Yes," was all Hisana needed to say.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" the shout came from dark skinned women, her asuchi standing up to the onslaught of the lieutenant before her.<p>

"Is that all you got Ni?" said aforementioned lieutenant, her blade glistening in the evening light.

"No, not at all, but first, I'd like to know the name of my opponent." Ni got up, awaiting a response from the lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Tatsuki Arisawa of the 6th squad of the Gotei 13," Tatsuki then proceeded to continue her fight. The clang of steel on steel was heard throughout the battlefield. Tatsuki and Ni locked blades in a futile battle for advantage. Both pulling back quickly, Tatsuki took note of her range advantage.

"Hado no. 31, Shakaho!" holding her left hand out, the red ball of fire shot forward with such speed that Ni could barely dodge it.

"Is that all you got?" was Ni's arrogant response.

Tatsuki's response was simple; she took the sheath of her zanpakuto off of her waist. As she did this a strong gust of wind started to blow. Tatsuki connected the sword and sheath together.

"Blow them away! Kaze no Sendan!" The combined sword and sheath spun rapidly, creating a small tempest on the length of the zanpakuto. When the spinning stopped, a naga-nana was in Tatsuki's hands. The spear-like weapon had three blades, one double edged blade pointing forward, the tip glistening with a bloodthirsty shimmer, while the other two were formed a cross-guard. Ni knew that it wouldn't be the main blade that would catch her, but the cross-guard. The weird thing was, Tatsuki didn't charge. Instead, she brought her spear-like blade down in a vertical slash. This motion created a gust of wind that blew Ni through a building, causing massive damage to her body.

"You like my zanpakuto's ability?" said Tatsuki tauntingly, the blades hanging in the air as she walked down her invisible staircase.

"It is quite... impressive," Ni struggled to get back on her feet. As she grabbed her blade, she noticed that it felt lighter, like being a feather as opposed to being the weight of a katana. "What did you do to my sword?"

"Hmm?" Tatsuki didn't know what she was talking about.

"What did you do to my sword?" this time Ni yelled louder than before, Tatsuki was still confused so Ni explained, "What the fuck did you do to my sword to make it lighter?"

Tatsuki now knew what she was experiencing. "Your sword is no longer an asuchi."

"What does that mean?" to Ni her sword was her life, her sword represented something valuable to her, now for it to change so drasticly, it scared her.

"Your sword is now a zanpakuto, like mine." Tatsuki held up Kaze no Sendan to display her point. "How about we sit and talk?"

Ni was confused, not only because her prized asuchi become a zanpakuto, but because her opponent stopped the fight for a talk.

"Confused aren't you? It's simple, like Kaze no Sendan, your asuchi is now a part of your soul, making it seem weightless. Here, try to hold my zanpakuto." Tatsuki handed her naga nana, Ni actualy had to hold the weapon with two hands to keep it from hitting the ground.

"I see your point, you can't be any stronger than me, yet you hold your weapon with one hand."

"That is because a shinigami's zanpakuto is a part of them." Tatsuki held the blade up and stuck it in the ground" "Now that this little chit-chat is done, you're under arrest. Bakudo no. 4, Hainawa."

* * *

><p>AN: well, got a new beta, and the arc is heating up, so, where is this gonna turn? SPOILERS


End file.
